


Wicked Game

by cloj



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Dina have been together happily for three years. </p><p>Life seems perfect for the very much in love couple with Dina supporting Tom as his career continues to rise. </p><p>But everyone has their breaking point and is love enough to save it all...</p><p>A collaborative story originally from Tumblr with xdelayedgratification</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold Saturday afternoon in the middle of winter. In a rare display, the afternoon sun was beginning to lower, setting early as it did during this particular season.  
Tom was wide awake but intently staring at the woman lying next to him in his bed. She was on her stomach, the sheets draped over her lower back, her arms on the pillow as her face was turned towards Tom. He watched intently, the rise and fall of her back as she breathed. Her long, dark eyelashes fanning her face, her full and luscious lips curved in a slight smile, showing a hint of her dimples. Her jet black hair, though cut in a severe blunt bob, still managed to fall slightly onto her face.  
Tom gently reached out to tuck the stray locks behind her ear, revealing her angelic face. His angel. His perfect little angel. She didn’t stir at his touch. He sighed contentedly, knowing he would need to wake her soon for the gala dinner they had to attend.  
He smiled at the memory of their afternoon spent, their bodies tangled together in the sheets, hands and mouths exploring each other, the sounds of skin slapping against each other, words of want and desperation whispered to each other, before they had exhausted each other, falling asleep in one another’s embrace.  
He signed contentedly, wondering how he got so lucky in finding her. Fate, he decided. It was definitely fate that brought them together.  
Tom smiled remembering how he had at first laid eyes on her.  
He was sitting in a café one Sunday morning when she whirled in, grabbing a ready-made coffee and breezing back out as quickly as she had come in. Her red trench coat matching the red of her lips as Tom watched her pass him along the outside of the café through the windows and disappear into a taxi before Tom could register she was gone. Her smile had captivated him, it had made him feel…warm inside. He’d sighed in regret at not being able to catch the mystery woman.  
But funnily enough, Tom had run into the same woman again, this time at the library. Tom had been standing in line, waiting to check out a couple of books when the woman in front of him had checked her books out and grabbed them before hurrying out. Tom’s eyes had widened in recognition as she brushed past him, accidently elbowing him before throwing an apologetic smile and apology over her shoulder to him. However the other people in the queue reminded him that he was holding them up with his gawking at her retreating figure. Good god, he thought, again he’d lost the beauty that had been constantly running through his mind…her feet must surely be tired, he mused.  
Then as luck, or fate he decided would have it, he’d chanced upon her during an early morning run. Instead of taking his usual route, he decided to take a detour and head through a local park. He remembered keeping his eyes on the ground, concentrating on the sound of his feet pounding the gravel pavement. Glancing up to see her coming towards him. He was so shocked and excited when it registered in his mind that it was indeed her, she’d shot past him. He turned around so quickly, determined not to miss this opportunity that he went down, smack bang on his bottom. He must have made some audible noise as he landed because his mystery woman had stopped in her tracks, realising he’d fallen down and returned to see if he was okay. Mutual laughing had turned into mutual coffee. Mutual coffee had turned into a mutual dinner and movie date. Mutual dinner and movie date had turned into a mutual kiss, and the rest was history.  
Returning from his reverie, Tom reached over and gently ran his fingers from the top of her neck, down her lower back and back up again. No movement. He started tracing swirls over her delicate skin, earning a small movement from her. She moved her arms to cover her head, blocking out the sunlight. Tom grinned at her, and then moved closer, replacing his fingers with his mouth, as he placed sweet, gentle kisses on her. She emitted a groan this time.  
‘Tom…’ she moaned.  
‘Dina…’ he replied chuckling.  
‘I was sleeping,’ Dina grumbled.  
‘I know,’ Tom said, ‘and as beautiful as you look darling, we do have that dinner to go to tonight.’  
‘Ohhh…’ she groaned, removing her arms and opening one eye to peek at Tom.  
‘I’m sorry darling,’ knowing how grumpy she could be when woken, like a sleeping dragon.  
‘I thought you might like to shower first before we go.’  
Dina looked at the bedside clock over Tom’s shoulder.  
‘But it’s not for another three hours!’ she wailed.  
Tom’s voice lowered.  
’I thought you could shower with me…’ his eyebrow raised, bending his head to playfully nip at her shoulder, ‘come on!’ he laughed, whipping the covers off her and slapping her on the bottom.  
‘Oh! Tom!’ she shrieked.  
Tom stood and made his way to the bathroom, sliding the shower door open and turning the taps on. He looked back in to the bedroom to see that Dina had crawled back under the covers.  
Smirking, he ran back in, threw the covers off and pulled her off the bed. Before she’d had a chance to react, Tom had her over his shoulder carrying her to the bathroom.  
‘Tom!’ she squealed, ‘put me down!’  
‘Sure thing darling,’ he replied, putting her down once he’d made it into the shower.  
Dina stood under the water, hands on her hips, her mouth set in a thin line, trying to be mad at Tom. He pushed her now wet hair off her face before cupping it in his hands and kissing her on the lips.  
‘Turn around sweetheart,’ Tom said, pulling away.  
He squeezed some shampoo onto his hand and began to massage the liquid through her hair before rinsing it off under the water. He repeated the process using the conditioner. Next he grabbed the body wash and squeezed some onto a body loofah and began rubbing it over Dina’s back. He bought the sponge back up and gently washed her shoulders and down her arms.  
Dina began to relax as Tom then went down on his knees and washed the back of her legs, then moving his hand around to wash the front of them.  
Tom then stood up, pulling Dina’s back so that she was leaning into his chest. Her head fell back as Tom began to move the sponge over her breasts, his free hand running his fingers over the top of them, feeling her nipples harden under his touch. Her head fell back onto Tom’s shoulder, her hands moving back to grasp onto the sides of Tom’s thighs.  
He cupped her left breast as he moved the sponge lower, slowly drawing circles over her mound, eliciting a moan from her mouth.  
Tom let the sponge fall from his hand, returning his fingers to glide through her folds.  
Dina let out a hiss as his fingers began to move a little faster, gliding over her clit, his hand releasing her breast and coming up to grip the back of her neck.  
His mouth came down on her shoulder and began to kiss and suck at the skin causing Dina to bring her hands over her head to grip Tom’s hair.  
‘Fuck me Tom,’ she breathed out.  
He didn’t need to be asked twice.  
He pushed her forward, her body against the cold tiles of the shower wall, grabbing his cock in his hand as he did so. After a couple of strokes he lined his cock at her entrance and then thrust up into her. She cried out as Tom bypassed easing himself in, but rather filling her completely in one strong thrust.  
Dina splayed her hands out on the wall to steady herself with Tom’s thrusts, Tom placing his hands over hers. She turned her head to look at Tom, watching him bite his lip in concentration. She felt so good around his cock, so tight and so wet and he knew it wasn’t just from the water.  
‘Oh god Tom…’ Dina moaned.  
‘Fuck…you…feel…so…good…’ he punctuated each word with a thrust.  
‘Ohh! Ohh! Ohh!’ she moaned with each thrust, ‘oh I love it when you fuck me like this Tom.’  
‘Fuck you’re perfect Dina,’ Tom moaned, ‘fucking…perfect…’  
‘Make me come Tom,’ she begged, ‘touch me…please…’  
Tom let go of Dina’s hand and reached around between her legs to her cunt and began rubbing her clit. It didn’t take long for her orgasm to rip through her, screaming out Tom’s name, her cunt clenching down onto Tom’s cock, triggering his own orgasm. He bit down on her shoulder as he came, before finding her mouth with his, his tongue probing and searching her mouth.  
They finally broke apart, their foreheads still touching, both out of breath not only from the sex they’d just had, but from the kiss that had left them both breathless.  
‘I don’t see how that helps me to get ready for tonight Tom,’ Dina smiled, as Tom let go of her, soaping the sponge up again.  
Dina took it from him and quickly rewashed herself, Tom’s eyes not leaving her body as she did. She couldn’t help but notice Tom’s cock had become hard again, the man was insatiable! She looked up at him to find him grinning at her.  
‘I never said it would help you darling,’ he chuckled, ‘but it might help me stop trying to have my wicked way with you tonight,’  
He leaned forward, looking for another kiss, only to have her throw the sponge in his face before trying to duck around him and step out of the shower, but only succeeded in brushing up against his now raging hard-on, as he put his arm out to block her exit.  
‘You’re hilarious Tom!’ she laughed, ‘now we need to get ready sweetheart, let me out!’  
Dina looked up at Tom; his eyes darkening with desire for her again. He leaned in and whispered in a lowered voice.  
‘I love hearing you come love, my name on your lips, but,’ he pushed her back against the shower wall, ‘I missed seeing your gorgeous face as you came.’ He licked his lips, gazing hungrily at her, ‘I want to watch you come,’ he demanded as he sunk to his knees, pushing her thighs apart as his mouth attacked her cunt.  
She smelled delicious, the scent of the body wash fresh on her skin.  
‘Tom! No…not again…I…ah!’ Dina cried out as Tom’s tongue ran through her folds.  
His grip on her tightened as he grabbed one of her thighs and threw it over his shoulder.  
Dina resigned herself to what was happening, Tom’s mouth was wondrous, the things he could do with it, and to her.  
As he alternated between licking and sucking her clit and fucking her entrance with his tongue, her hips began bucking of their own accord. Her hands finding his hair, pulling on it to have his face closer to her cunt, if it was anymore possible.  
Dina could feel another orgasm building, if it weren’t for Tom’s strong grip holding her in place, she would have collapsed for sure.  
‘Oh…god…Tom!’ she cried out, her body rocking over Tom’s mouth. He couldn’t get enough of her cunt; he sucked harder before moving his tongue over her clit. He added a finger into her cunt and began to fuck her with it.  
‘Oh, fuck…Tom…I can’t…’ Dina cried.  
Tom removed his mouth away causing her to whimper although he still continued to fuck her with his finger.  
‘Look at me when you come,’ he ordered, ‘I want to see you look at me.’  
He placed his mouth back onto her cunt, his eyes never leaving hers.  
Dina’s mouth hung open, she was panting, on the verge of screaming.  
‘No…Tom…I can’t…please…’ Dina cried, the pleasure of it all too much.  
Tom bit her clit before moving away causing her to gasp.  
‘You will, because I want you to and I want you to come all over my mouth, I want to taste you,’ he growled.  
It was all too much for Dina, who came moments later, screaming Tom’s name, her weight on Tom’s head as she gripped his hair. Her whole body shook as her juices ran over his mouth and chin. Tom continued lapping at her until she started to push away, her clit becoming over-sensitive.  
Tom removed her leg off his shoulder and stood up, mindful of still holding her as she seemed like she’d collapse if he let go of her. He pulled her to him, planting gentle kisses on her as he waited for her to regain her breath.  
They stood there, entwined, the warm water the only sound to be heard as they exchanged slow, deep kisses.  
Without breaking the kiss, Tom reached out to turn the taps off, the water stopping. Opening the door he stepped out and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing another and stepping back into the shower to towel Dina off. Satisfied she was dry; he wrapped the towel around her, securing it at the front of her body. Kissing her on her nose, he grinned.  
‘We need to get ready darling, don’t want to be late now.’  
Dina followed him out of the shower, ‘well whose fault is that?’ she replied, slapping Tom on the bottom cheekily.  
They both began to dress for the gala dinner.

Tom was waiting downstairs when he heard Dina walking down the stairs. He watched the beautiful vision glide down the stairs, pinching himself at how lucky he was to have found her. She was everything he’d ever wanted in a woman; funny, intelligent, caring, independent, sexy, and loyal and she just happened to be gorgeous, not that it mattered, she was just as gorgeous on the inside.  
Dina wore a simple but stunning blue-green gown, the chiffon material floating around her feet. It had a deep V cut that stopped between her breasts; the overlapping lace stopped it from becoming indecent. The dress also had small capped lace sleeves and was cinched in at the waist with a matching jewelled belt. Her black hair framing her face, that same face lighting up when she saw Tom looking absolutely enchanted by her. He held out his hand to help her down the last few steps.  
‘Darling,’ he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek, inhaling her perfume scent, careful not to smudge her make-up, ‘you look stunning.’  
He guided her out to the waiting limousine downstairs. They settled in, beginning the ride to the dinner. Dina laid her head back on the seat, watching the view out the window, smiling when she felt Tom reach for her hand. They sat in comfortable silence. She was so glad to have Tom home. His last movie shoot had taken him away from her for four, no, almost five months. Although they communicated via phone, text and Skype and she had travelled to see him when her job permitted, it still took its toll on Dina. She had physically ached at times he was not there. Waking in the morning, or during the night to reach out to a cold, empty space where he should have been. But her heart had soared when Tom had now promised his next movie role would be closer to home, in the same country no less. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure if she would have been able to handle another long-distance movie shoot, no matter how much she loved Tom. Not straight away.  
The stopping of the car and Tom squeezing her hand pulled her from her reverie, ‘we’re here darling,’ he smiled at her.  
Dina closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. No matter how many times she attended these events with Tom, she was always a little apprehensive as to how she was viewed by others.  
She opened her eyes to find the door was opened for her and Tom swiftly appeared to help Dina out. He placed his hand around the small of her back, and she was suddenly aware of the flashing lights coming from behind Tom. He bent down and whispered in her ear, ‘have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?’  
Dina was aware of the sea of eyes focused on her, and in her mind she knew they were taking in everything about her appearance to her relationship with Tom. She tried not to let her nerves show as Tom took her by the hand and headed towards the red carpet.  
From out of nowhere, Luke, his agent seemed to swoop in to give Tom a rundown on where he was needed.  
‘Dina, you look lovely,’ he said, almost as a formality.  
‘Hello Luke,’ Dina replied, though Luke had already begun to guide Tom over to the waiting crowds.  
‘Are you okay if I stop to sign a few quick autographs?’ Tom asked.  
‘Absolutely! You can’t disappoint your fans sweetheart,’ Dina smiled at him, pushing him towards the masses that waited for him.  
She watched from distance as he chatted animatedly with fans, taking selfies and signing an array of paraphernalia that was produced. She noted that some fans were genuinely excited to see him and some even smiled at her, others though, not so much. She tried her best not to look at those that glared nastily at her and ignore the comments that sometimes could be heard regarding her appearance or why Tom was with her. She supposed when you were dating one of the most charismatic men on the planet, not everyone was going to be happy about it. But for the majority of it, most fans were happy that he was happy.  
Tom was now being hurried on by Luke to have official photographs taken before entering for the dinner. Tom stopped to put his arm around Dina’s waist, determined not to let his love be left behind.  
Dina blushed as Tom kissed her cheek and began to guide her to the steps at the building entrance.  
Tom smiled and waved for the cameras, guiding her over to a designated photo area.  
‘It won’t take long sweetheart,’ he whispered to her again. They posed for a few moments before Dina stepped aside so the photographers could take some shots of Tom solo.  
Dina again watched from the sidelines, and also noticed Luke looking at his watch. She sighed, sometimes it seemed Tom was always on a constant schedule and look was the timekeeper. Some days it wasn’t hard, but others, it felt like it was Tom, Dina and Luke in the relationship, seemingly needing permission more often than not. The downside to dating someone famous. Dina looked up to see Tom making his way towards her, his smile beaming at her. The upside to dating someone famous Dina mused. She never doubted his feelings for her, he always made her feel safe, loved and that she was the centre of his world.  
Moments later, Tom was ushering her inside to the dinner.  
After mingling with the other guests, Tom and Dina took their seats at their allocated table. The evening was pleasant enough, the food, the company. Before long, it was almost midnight when they both decided to call it a night. Saying their goodbyes, Tom led her out to the waiting limousine.  
The vehicle slowly merged in with the traffic, Tom and Dina relaxed into their seats, the ride home would take about twenty minutes. Tom closed his eyes, the motion of the car lulling him to sleep.  
Her gaze raked over him, from his short clipped hair, facial scruff, the tight white dress shirt, the long fingers resting on his thighs and the bulge that was between those thighs.  
She looked up at Tom, the gentle rise and fall of his chest indicating he’d fallen asleep, she gently called his name.  
‘Tom?’ no answer.  
She licked her lips, well; didn’t he wake her up this afternoon from her slumber?  
Deftly, she unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. His cock sprang free due to his lack of underwear.  
Tom still hadn’t moved.  
She smirked before getting onto her knees and lowering her mouth to take his cock in it.  
Tom awoke with a start, the sight of Dina between his legs, his cock in her mouth, her eyes staring up at him.  
‘Fuck…Dina…’ he whispered.  
His hand found her hair, grasping it firmly, not enough to hurt her. She pulled her mouth off him, giving him a wicked look as she concentrated on licking and sucking his balls.  
‘Ohhhh…’ Tom moaned, her tongue feeling like heaven on his cock.  
‘Tom,’ she said, waiting until he looked down at her, his tongue running along his cock.  
‘I’m going to swallow your cock in my mouth and you’re going to pull my hair with your hands and fuck my mouth until you come,’ Dina breathed.  
Tom’s eyes widened at her words.  
Dina moved suddenly, taking Tom’s cock in her mouth, moaning around it as she did. Tom grabbed her hair in his hands and began to thrust his hips into her mouth.  
Oh…fuck Dina…your mouth…god…’ Tom groaned.  
She loved it when he did this; she felt a certain satisfaction knowing she made him this crazy and lustful for her.  
‘I’m close Dina…fuck…your mouth…’ he mumbled, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, panting her name.  
‘Argh! Fuck!’ after a few more thrusts he suddenly came, filling her mouth with thick, hot liquid, his thrusts starting to slow until his orgasm finished.  
Dina finally released him from her mouth, helping to tuck his cock back into his pants. She sat back up onto the chair next to Tom.  
‘Christ…Dina…that was…’ Tom began.  
‘Well I thought I owed you from this afternoon,’ she said smiling.  
‘You didn’t love, but I won’t complain,’ Tom grinned.  
She snuggled into Tom for the remainder of the drive home. The limo soon arrived at Tom’s apartment and both Tom and Dina made their way upstairs, Tom unlocking the door and following her in.  
‘Bed?’ he said, his arms encircling Dina’s waist.  
‘Yes, bed. I’m tired,’ and they walked up the stairs together to Tom’s bedroom.  
They undressed, Dina draping her dress over the corner chair on top of Tom’s jacket and pants. They crawled in together under the sheets, when Tom’s phone beeped, signalling he had a text message.  
‘Who on earth is sending you a message at this time of night?’ she asked incredulously.  
Tom shrugged, reaching for his phone, ‘oh, it’s Luke,’ he said.  
Fucking Luke, she thought. She couldn’t help it, but for once could he just not?  
Her eyes narrowed, watching Tom’s face light up with excitement as he read the message.  
‘What is it?´ she asked, part of her dreading the answer.  
‘I’ve been offered this fantastic new role darling,’ he said.  
‘The one you were talking about filming in Scotland?’ she said.  
‘Oh no. This has only come up during this past week,’ he said excitedly, ‘it’s a fantastic film, a really great opportunity!’ he went on, oblivious to Dina’s expression.  
‘Where is it filming?’ she said, barely above a whisper.  
‘Vancouver,’ he exclaimed, ‘oh it’s so exciting Dina, I’m so pumped!’  
Her heart skipped a beat, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach, she had one more question and she felt tears pricking the back of her eyes as she asked it.  
‘How long do you think you’ll be gone for?’ trying not to let her voice sound shaky.  
‘Only six months, eight at the absolute most darling,’ Tom said, ‘but we’ve done this before, you can fly out to see me, we can Skype, just like we did last time.’  
Dina’s heart shattered, no, no, no, no, no.  
Tom hugged her before lying down and pulling the covers over them both.  
‘Get some sleep darling, we’ll talk about it more in the morning,’ he said yawning.  
Dina turned her back to Tom, listening as minutes later he began to softly snore. That was when she let the tears fall free, her sobs silently shaking her body.  
She couldn’t do this again. She loved Tom; there was no doubt about that, but the distance, her heart couldn’t take it again. Not so soon. She hated the separation and this time it was for a least half a year, if not more? She couldn’t ask Tom to give up his dreams, that would be selfish of her, but she also knew, in her heart of hearts, she wasn’t strong enough to withstand another extended length of absence from Tom. She was going to allow herself to feel this piece of selfishness. She eventually fell asleep, albeit it was only for a couple of hours.

Dina awoke to the aroma of breakfast wafting up to the bedroom from the kitchen. She reached out to find Tom was not next to her. She threw the covers off of her and got up out of bed, pulling her robe around her. The events of last night came flooding back, causing her to inhale sharply, her eyes squeezing tightly shut to fight off the tears that threatened to spill.  
Taking a deep breath, she walked downstairs to the kitchen to see Tom.  
‘Morning love,’ Tom said, ‘sit down, breakfast’s just about ready.’  
‘Tom,’ Dina interrupted him.  
‘Yes love,’ he said.  
‘Are you going to take the role in Vancouver?’ she asked.  
‘Yes, I’m incredibly excited about this one love. It’s such an opportunity too,’ Tom said, practically bubbling with excitement, ‘I just think…’  
‘Tom, I can’t!’ Dina cried out.  
‘Can’t what love?’ Tom asked.  
‘I can’t…do this…’ she gestured between the two of them, tears forming in her eyes.  
‘Dina…’ Tom said, stepping towards her.  
‘Tom. I can’t do it again,’ Dina took a step back to try and keep Tom at arm’s length and to not lose focus, ‘being separated from you last time just killed me. And now this movie shoot is going to be almost twice as long?’ tears began falling down her cheeks.  
Tom’s eyes widened, he started to slowly shake his head as he reached out for Dina.  
‘I can’t ask you to give up your dream Tom, I love you too much for that,’ she continued.  
Tom’s eyes filled with tears, realisation hitting him as to where Dina was taking the conversation to.  
‘You mean too much to me and I feel like I would only be holding you back. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that to you Tom. I love you too much, but this hurts too much as well. I’m going to give you up so you can chase your dream Tom,’ Dina was sobbing now, her heart truly breaking.  
The look on Tom’s face would stay with her forever.  
‘I’m breaking up with you Tom.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘Can we work this out?’  
‘I love you.’  
‘I miss you.’  
‘I hate waking up without you next to me.’  
‘I miss your smile, I miss your laugh.’  
‘Can’t we talk about this?’  
‘When can I see you?’  
‘Why?’  
‘I don’t understand.’  
Dina closed her eyes, tears starting to blur her vision. She sat curled up on the corner of her couch in the darkness, scrolling and rereading the numerous text messages from Tom. Some short, some long and detailed, but all conveying a silent message; the desperation of why? The phone messages were pretty much the same, but the emotion in his voice was more real, cutting her to the core when she heard them.  
It had been one week since Dina had made the difficult, no, heartbreaking decision to leave Tom. The look on his face would stay with her for as long as she lived and breathed. The confusion and hurt had killed her, but she was adamant that what she was doing was right for both of them…wasn’t it? She needed to convince Tom of it, but did she need to convince herself just as much?  
She questioned her decision daily and it wasn’t just once or twice. Tom had called her numerous times both at home and at work. Sometimes he openly admitted he just wanted to hear her voice. More often than not, Dina would hold off her tears until she had finished speaking to Tom. She could feel the desperation of him clutching at whatever contact he could find with her. She’d be lying to herself if she wasn’t clutching at it too. It wasn’t just the calls and texts that caused Dina to think of Tom, other triggers reminded her of him. Sometimes it made her sad, but other times it made her laugh at the memory.  
Driving home during the week, a song had come on the radio, and it was the very same song that was playing the very first time they had gone out with friends to a night club, and he had pulled her onto the dance floor, and proceeded to dance like a whirlwind that she couldn’t keep up with him. His enthusiasm had been so endearing to her. Dina had giggled to herself at the memory of his arms and legs flying everywhere.  
One lunchbreak during the week Dina had decided to try and clear her mind so decided to go to a nearby park to eat. She had watched a variety of people though one particular male who jogged past happened to have red jogging shoes, the very same ones Tom was wearing the day they had met. She’d remembered them because they were pointing in the air after he had fallen over, sprawled out in a tangled mess due to his long limbs.  
Dina now sat, curled up under a blanket, her eyes glancing over to the massive bunch of flowers sitting on her coffee table. Tom had sent them to her work yesterday with a simple note, ‘Hope is all I have, Tom x.’ The blooming bunch of irises stood as a symbol of hope, the meaning not lost on Dina. She knew Tom was hoping they would reunite, this being just a bump in the road. Dina also had hope, but for what, she couldn’t quite put into words. Was this what she wanted? What did she want? She’d made the right decision…hadn’t she?  
Her head dropped into her hands as she recalled the last few hours. Feeling restless, she had decided to go for an evening run, thinking it might clear her mind. She had rounded the corner to her apartment to see Tom heading up the path and into the building, straight for her apartment, carrying take-away dinner. Her stomach had instantly churned and her heart skipped a beat. Her mind raced, she just couldn’t deal with Tom at that very moment, trying to shoulder his pain and hurt. She wasn’t proud of it, but she had hidden behind some nearby bushes until he had left.   
Dina choked back a sob at the memory. What kind of person had she become?  
Tom sat in his car, the darkness surrounding him, not at all comforting, only serving to remind him of how alone he felt at that moment.  
He’d just come from Dina’s apartment only to find her not home. He thought it strange, where could she be? He always knew where she was, however in that moment as he walked back down the stairs from her apartment, he had lost the right to know where she was.  
He’d thrown away the take-away dinner he’d brought, suddenly losing his appetite. Getting into his Jag, he began driving. It seemed like he was on autopilot, not really focussing on where he was going until he realised he found himself at a nearby bluff, overlooking the city lights of London.  
He and Dina came here often, gazing at the stars on a blanket, enjoying the quiet and calm of the location. Sometimes they would just sit in his car and talk, then cuddle, then kiss, more often than not leading to them steaming up his car windows after getting naked together.  
Tom turned the ignition off and unbuckled his seatbelt before resting his hands and head on the steering wheel and sighing. He didn’t know what to do, how to stop the hurt, how to fix it. He missed Dina to the point his body physically ached.  
He had called and messaged her numerous times during the week, if anything he needed to hear her sweet, sweet voice. She didn’t always answer him, but he knew she’d read them, and it comforted him somehow; she wasn’t shutting him out completely from her life. He’d decided to send flowers to her yesterday, hoping she would pick up on their meaning. If he didn’t have hope left, he had nothing.  
Tom sat back up in his seat, his hands resting by his side. The leather was soft under his touch. He squeezed it under his hand and it reminded him of the leather of his own couch. The things they’d done on that couch. He suddenly chuckled out loud, remembering one night Dina had tried to surprise him by sitting on the couch dressed in only a black g-string, thigh-high fishnet stockings and black boots that laced up to her calves. He knew she wanted to surprise him by draping her body seductively on the couch, one of his ties in her hand for him to use on her. Unfortunately for poor Dina, she’d dropped the tie on the floor and at that very moment she’d bent over the couch to retrieve it, Tom had walked in to find her bent over the armrest of the couch, picking the tie up off the floor, ass up in the air. She was thoroughly pissed off with herself and her ill-timing. Tom had tried not to laugh, but couldn’t help it.   
Tom chuckled again at the memory of her, his cock beginning to harden in his pants as he remembered her standing up to walk off in a huff. He’d grabbed her by the arm, standing in front of her, his gaze raking over her near naked body, resting on her lusciously full breasts. He’d taken the tie out of her hand, skilfully binding her hands behind her back.  
Tom’s cock was rock-hard now at the memory of her wrists bound behind her, the position forcing her naked breasts further out, the hardened nipples just begging to be inside his mouth, his tongue gliding over them.  
He groaned, his palm rubbing over his cock as he remembered bending over and capturing one of them in his mouth while his hand found her other one, pinching the nipple, causing her to jump. Her sultry moan had been the end of his patience.  
He’d pulled away from her, standing upright, his hand finding the front of her g-string, ripping it from her body.  
Tom’s moaning grew louder within his car as he recalled what he did to her next; his hands suddenly undid his pants, freeing his cock from the confines of them. He reclined the car seat back down and unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his toned torso. He ran his hands from his chest, down to massage the skin around his groin.  
Tom had lunged at Dina, turning her roughly and pushing her towards the couch. He’s pushed her onto it, on her knees, her chest resting on the back of the couch.  
Tom’s hand reached around his cock, the memory of her bound and spread on her knees, already wet for him. His other hand held his balls as he began to squeeze them, his hand around his cock moving up and down, pre-cum oozing out the top. His other hand left his balls and he swiped his thumb over the head, the liquid now glistening in the moonlight on his thumb. He placed it to his lips and his tongue darted out to taste it, just like Dina would often do. He imagined it was her tongue on his thumb, his grips tightening around his cock.  
The image of Dina bound and bent over the couch was so painfully delicious. He’d pushed her knees apart, quickly relieving himself of his own clothes before kneeling on the floor himself behind Dina. He wasted no time running his tongue from her clit to her opening before returning to her clit, licking and sucking it furiously, as he had gripped her hips to keep her in place. Dina was rocking her hips onto Tom’s mouth as much as his hold on her would allow. His tongue left her clit, much to her audible dismay when he moved to find her cunt hot and wet as he inserted his tongue into it, fucking her cunt, her juices coating his tongue and mouth.   
One of his hands had splayed out over her lower back, his thumb moving down to gently rub her other entrance, the skin puckered under the touch of his thumb. She had bucked at first in surprise, then moaned as he began to massage it. He remembered Dina’s hands finding his hair, gripping it as she pulled his face closer to her cunt.  
Tom began to pump faster and faster, his cock hot and throbbing as he remembered how she cried out in ecstasy as he’d pushed his thumb into her ass, begging him for more. Moments after, she’d come, crying out his name, her body jerking in response to her orgasm, her juices flowing steadily out over Tom’s face and down her thighs.  
Tom began stroking himself furiously, moaning Dina’s name out loud when he remembered the feeling of her as he had immediately kneeled onto the couch behind her and thrust his cock straight into her, she’d cried out at the sudden intrusion before pushing back onto him.   
She’d begun to beg him to fuck her harder, which Tom had happily obliged, pulling on the tie around her wrists, his other hand finding her hair, pulling her back to brand her mouth with a searing kiss.  
Tom squeezed his balls as his cock began to twitch, he was close to coming, his hips beginning to involuntarily thrust upwards against his hand.  
‘Ah…ah…fuck..!’ he cried out, revelling in the memory of his cock thrusting into her, the sounds of their skin slapping together, her wetness coating his cock and his balls, their mingled cries and moans as they both came together, panting and shaking, their bodies still joined as they came down from their high, Tom planting kisses over Dina’s back as he untied her wrists.  
‘Fuck!’ Tom cried out as he came suddenly. Hot, thick spurts all over his chest and stomach. He fondled his balls as they tightened from his orgasm. His strokes slowed as his breathing and heart rate began to slowly return to normal.  
He laid there in his car, his hand still on his cock; the other ran over his face. Tears pricked his eyes at his sudden realisation.   
What if this was as close as he would ever get to being with Dina again? Reduced to wanking himself over memories of them fucking?   
What if he never got to feel her soft skin against his, her lips on his? He inhaled sharply, trying not to let the sob out that was pushing against his chest.   
What if her goodbye really was forever?


	3. Chapter 3

Tom sat in the café, his cup empty after drinking his English Breakfast tea. His eyes focused intently on the corner building across the road and a few doors down. Any moment she would be leaving to travel home.  
It was now Monday and Tom had had no face to face contact with Dina since she’d left. If she’d just give him a few moments, he was sure he could convince her to spend some time with him. Tom was confident she wouldn’t turn him down on purpose.  
Moments later the door to the building opened, and there she was. She wore a fitted black dress with a white peter pan collar that went to her knees. It hugged her gorgeous curves and the heel accentuated her shapely legs.  
Snapping out of his summarisation of her and her outfit, Tom gathered his coat and quickly hurried out of the café.  
He watched her cross the road and begin walking in his direction, unaware she was headed straight for him.  
‘Dina!’ Tom called as soon as he was a couple of metres in front of her.  
Dina stopped dead in her tracks; her stomach seemed to drop into her shoes. His smile was still blinding to her and it made her heart skip a beat.  
‘Uh…Tom…hi…’ she stammered, ‘what are you doing here?’ she asked, surprised and for some reason a feeling of guilt swept over her.  
‘I was just, um, visiting a friend for coffee, well tea, but they drink coffee, you know,’ he said, trying to sound natural and surprised to see her.  
Dina eyed Tom off suspiciously. She knew he never came to this part of the city whenever he met with friends for coffee.  
‘Right, well, I hope you enjoyed yourself,’ she looked at her watch, ‘I’m sorry Tom, but I really need to move or I’ll miss my train home.’  
Dina inwardly cursed herself for taking the train today rather than driving her own car, fuck her decision to start caring about her contribution to polluting the environment.  
‘Oh,’ Tom’s face fell, ‘I thought you might want to grab a coffee or a quick bite to eat…’ he trailed off, seeing the look on her face.  
‘Look, Tom, I’m sorry, I can’t. I really need to go. I’m…sorry…’ she said, a tight smile on her face as she walked around him.  
As an afterthought, she squeezed his arm as she passed him. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, her vision blurring. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Don’t cry, she willed herself, hurrying towards the train station to catch her train home.  
Tom’s arm felt like it was on fire from her touch. He stood there; rooted to the spot, dumbfounded she had rejected his offer to spend time with him. He was so sure she’d say yes, fuck it had only been a week and already was she trying to shut him out? But then she touched his arm as she left him and her eyes were pooled with tears. She obviously still loved and cared for him.  
It only served to spur him on; he wasn’t going to give up on Dina.  
The train doors opened and Dina shuffled onto the train with the surrounding crowd, walking down the aisle until she spotted a free seat. She sat down and for the first time, allowed her mind to revisit what had just happened between Tom and herself.  
Why had she felt the need to run from Tom? This was someone she’d just spent the last two years of her life devoting herself to. And she had bolted like a fucking coward. Afraid to face him. She shook her head, looking out the window. She wasn’t made of stone; she couldn’t just shut off two years of feelings towards him. Tom had looked stunned as she left him standing there, and it took every ounce of willpower not to turn around and run back to him, embrace him, not let go and bury herself in him and his familiar comfort.  
She sighed, resting her head back on her seat and continued to stare out the window.  
Fuck…  
It was two days since Tom had waited for Dina at her work. He’d been too busy the following day getting ready to leave for Vancouver that forthcoming Sunday.  
So he’d spent the better part of the morning lying in bed replaying their meeting over and over in his mind. He decided to go and see Dina at work with the idea of surprising her with lunch. He mentally shook his head at himself for trying to see her after work, especially if she was trying to catch a train home. Clearly that must have been all she could think of he reasoned with himself and most likely she would have stayed with him, it was just bad timing on his part. The more he thought about it, the more he was sure he’d be able to make it right.  
Feeling pleased with himself and his idea, he got out of bed and readied himself for the day in anticipation of seeing Dina again.

Dina sat at her desk, readying the appropriate notes for a sudden meeting that had now been scheduled in twenty minutes time. She was so engrossed in organising her notes and files that she failed to hear the door to the publishing firm open and it wasn’t until she heard a man clear his throat did she realise someone was at her desk.  
‘Tom!’ she jumped upon realising there was someone there, let alone it was Tom.  
‘Hi Dina,’ he said, inhaling deeply before giving her what he hoped was a genuine, easy-going smile.  
‘Um…what are you doing here Tom?’ she asked, trying to recover from the surprise of him being there.  
Tom cleared his throat and shifted nervously on his feet.  
‘Well I thought since I caught you at such and inconvenient time on Monday, I would bring you lunch today and see if you might wish to join me?’ he held up a container from her favourite sushi restaurant for her to see.  
‘Oh Tom,’ Dina shook her head in dismay, ‘we’ve just been called in to an emergency meeting in, like, ten minutes and most likely it will run all afternoon,’ she explained apologetically, ‘I’m so sorry you came all this way Tom,’ she really did feel awful.  
‘Oh…um…’ Tom looked down at the floor awkwardly. He hadn’t anticipated this at all. He looked back up at her. He wondered, did she really have a meeting? She wouldn’t purposely lie to him would she?  
He studied her, noticing her bouncing around anxiously on the balls of her feet as she gathered paperwork in front of her. It was then that her boss called out from around his office door reminding her to be in the conference room in five minutes.  
‘Look, Tom…’ Dina began.  
‘You may as well…’ Tom began at the same time.  
They both stopped, rueful smiles on their faces.  
‘I’m sorry Tom, I really need to go,’ Dina said, a note of sadness in her voice.  
‘Absolutely,’ Tom replied, ‘you may as well keep this for after, hey?’ he said placing the container on her desk.  
Dina scooped up her notes, feeling utterly torn.  
‘You better go, don’t want to keep them waiting love,’ he gestured towards the room.  
‘I…’ Dina began.  
‘It’s okay, I’ll see you another time,’ he smiled tightly before turning and walking out the door and headed for home.  
Dina’s stomach dropped. Love. He’d called her love. Tears pricked her eyes but she blinked them away as she had no choice but to head into the conference room for her meeting.

‘I’m so sorry about today, I just feel terrible. The lunch ended up as dinner, so thank you for that!’  
The incoming text message lit up on Tom’s phone. He glanced at it on the coffee table in front of him before lifting his glass of whiskey and taking another sip, letting the smooth, amber liquid warm his throat. It had been one of many sips he’d taken over the course of the last few evening hours.  
For the first time since Dina had left him, doubt was beginning to creep in as to whether or not she still loved him. The rational part of his brain kept reminding him that she hadn’t planned the meeting, she had no idea he was coming. The alcohol affected side began to recall the holiday they had taken a few months ago. It was meant to be a time for just the two of them, no interruptions, and it began that way until their idyllic holiday was turned on its head, and consequently, she’d left and returned home without him.

 

FLASHBACK  
When Tom had received a rare two-week break, he thought it would be nice to take a two-week holiday together. Tom had decided to surprise Dina by whisking her off to the Half Moon Resort on the island country of Jamaica. They were both beside themselves with excitement at the thought of some down time together, no stress of having to be somewhere, just doing what they wanted, when they wanted.  
They arrived to find their suite was simply stunning, a wooden four-poster bed was the main feature of the room as well as their own private balcony, and much to Dina’s delight, their own private swimming pool. Tom had spared no expense on this trip for himself and Dina. Lord knows she put up with Tom and his sometimes, no mostly, crazy hectic schedule, and she did it most of the time with good grace and a smile, she was so understanding and Tom wanted to show how much he appreciated it.  
Their flight arrived late in the afternoon and by the time they’d gathered their luggage and arrived at the resort, it was about 6pm. They had decided just to order room service and have an early night in together.  
Dina awoke first the next morning, conscious of something hard poking into her bottom. Smiling to herself she turned her head around to see Tom still deeply asleep. Biting her lip she grabbed his cock with her hand and gave it a couple of gentle strokes. Tom stirred slightly but still did not wake properly. Dina held his cock from behind and guided it into herself, moaning as he slid in easily. She suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath behind her, then Tom’s lips on the back of her neck. His hand went to her hip as he slowly began thrusting into her. No words were spoken between the two, only the sounds of their moaning and grunting as they took their time with lazy morning sex. Tom reached around and took one of Dina’s breasts into his hand and began squeezing it until the nipple hardened under his fingers. He could feel his orgasm building, and wanting Dina to be right there with him when he came, he slipped his hand between her legs and began massaging her clit. She gasped as he touched the swollen flesh and the sensations she felt as he began to rub it even harder. Dina’s breathing became faster, signalling she was close, and moments later she came, her cunt clenching around Tom’s cock, triggering his own orgasm. He bit down on Dina’s shoulder, causing her to cry out, putting her arm over her head and grabbing Tom’s hair as they came together. Tom slowed the movement of his hips as he rested his chin in the crook of Dina’s neck and shoulder. Eventually he stopped and held her tight to him.  
‘Well good morning,’ he whispered, chuckling in her ear.  
‘Good morning to you Thomas,’ Dina replied.  
‘Can’t say I’ve ever been woken quite like that before,’ he said as he pulled out of her, ‘feel free to do that anytime.’  
Dina laughed as she stretched.  
‘Don’t get used to it Mister, you’ll end up spoilt!’  
They both laid there, feeling too comfortable to move, then Tom’s stomach rumbled.  
‘Come on love, let’s get some breakfast,’ he said, kissing Dina on the shoulder before slipping out of the bed and heading into the bathroom. Turning the water on, Tom yelled out to Dina.  
‘Come and get that gorgeous ass in here!’  
Sighing, Dina stood up and made her way into the shower. Tom was already washing his hair when Dina stepped in.  
‘Showering only,’ Dina warned him, pointing her finger.  
Tom merely smiled and began to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. Dina also washed her hair and was rinsing the conditioner out when she noticed what Tom was doing. His hands were soaped up and he was running them across his chest, his nipples now standing erect from his own touch. Dina just stared, oh how she wanted to run her tongue over those nipples. Tom now realised Dina was watching him intently and began to run his hands over his stomach, soap covering his rock-hard abs. Smirking, he moved his hands even lower and began to slowly soap his groin area before moving his hands around to his thighs and buttocks. Dina let out an involuntary moan as she bit her lip, watching Tom move his hand around and take hold of his cock.  
He started to move his hand up and down, rubbing over the head with his thumb until pre-cum glistened at the tip. Dina couldn’t help herself, she reached out and swiped her thumb over the tip of his cock, wiping the pre-cum off before bringing it to her thumb to lick clean.  
Tom groaned at the sight of her, watching as she moved in front of him and kneeled down. She gently cupped his balls with one hand and took over pumping Tom’s cock with her other hand. Tom leaned forward over Dina, placing both hands on the shower wall above her to support himself.  
‘Oh fuck Dina,’ Tom moaned, ‘god that feels so good.’  
Dina loved hearing him moan like that, knowing that she was responsible for it.  
He began to thrust his hips as Dina increased her speed.  
‘Fuck!’ he groaned.  
‘Look at me Tom,’ Dina commanded, waiting for Tom to look down at her.  
He nodded, his mouth slack.  
‘I want you to come on me Tom,’ Dina said.  
She released his balls and instead cupped her left breast, her fingers pulling at the nipple until it peaked.  
‘Dina…’ Tom moaned.  
‘Come over me Tom, all over my breasts,’ she breathed.  
Watching Dina play with her breast was enough to send him over the edge.  
‘Oh god…yes…Dina…fuck…’ he yelled, as his cum coated Dina’s chest, he watched at the hot, sticky liquid ran down over her breasts.  
Tom grabbed Dina by her arms and quickly pulled her up, her back against the shower wall.  
‘Fuck you drive me crazy,’ he panted in her ear.  
Dina turned her head and kissed Tom before he rested his forehead on hers. She started laughing.  
‘Tom, we need to get out, get dressed or we’ll never leave this room the entire time we’re here!’  
‘And the down side?’ Tom smirked.  
They both washed their bodies again before stepping out and dressing.  
As they were leaving for breakfast, Tom picked up his phone. Dina watched as he seemed to be reading something.  
‘What is it Tom? Is something wrong?’ she asked concerned.  
No love, just Luke,’ he said.  
Dina tried not to frown.  
‘Really? Is it important?’ she said.  
‘Just updating my schedule for when I get home,’ he explained.  
‘So couldn’t that wait until you get home?’ Dina asked.  
‘Oh you know Luke,’ Tom laughed it off, ‘likes to be organised with everything.’  
‘Can’t he be organised when you’re actually back?’ Dina shot back.  
Tom stopped and looked at her.  
‘Baby, are you mad?’ he asked.  
‘No,’ Dina pouted, ‘just…I want this time to be about just us. Just Dina and Tom, not Dina and Tom  
‘Superstar’ Hiddleston.’  
She moved forward and kissed him, pulling his phone from his hand and throwing it on the bed.  
‘Please?’ she said.  
‘Okay love,’ he said smiling, guiding Dina out the door.  
Tom and Dina spent the afternoon lazing on the beach before they headed back to their room.  
‘Do you want to shower before we go out for dinner Tom?’ Dina asked as she went outside to shake the sand from their towels then hanging them on the railing.  
‘Actually,’ Tom said, ‘I thought we might wash the sand off with a dip in the pool.’  
Dina turned to find Tom completely naked.  
‘Um…’ she said as Tom moved forward and untied the straps on her string bikini top, letting it fall, freeing her breasts. He groaned at the sight of her before dipping his head and taking one in his mouth, licking and sucking her nipple until it hardened, then moving to the other. Dina ran her hands through Tom’s hair as his mouth went further down to her stomach and his fingers hooked into her bikini bottoms and pulled them down, helping her to step out of them.  
He placed open-mouth kisses over her mound and then abruptly stood up. Dina whimpered at the loss of contact with his mouth, almost panting, she wanted his mouth on her cunt.  
Tom smirked at her.  
‘Problem love?’ he asked.  
Dina glared at him.  
‘Why did you stop?’ she said huffily.  
‘Stop what?’ Tom asked stepping closer to her.  
‘Where you were with your mouth,’ she replied.  
‘Would you like it back there?’ he whispered, his mouth near her ear.  
‘I do, I want your mouth on my cunt and your tongue inside it,’ she groaned as Tom’s hands came up to squeeze her breasts, her hands lightly running over his thighs and around to rest on his ass. His tongue was suddenly in her mouth and hers was meeting it just as aggressively. He broke the kiss and pulled her towards the pool, the water cool on their sun-warmed skin. They both enjoyed the comfortable silence between the two of them as they lazed about in the water. Tom watched Dina as she floated, the water beading on her skin and he had the sudden urge to lick every drop off. His cock grew harder just looking at her and he swam over to her as silently as he could, scooping her into his arms from behind.  
‘Tom!’ she gasped, ‘you scared me!’  
Holding her from behind, he growled in her ear.  
‘Ready for me to finish what I started?’ he asked.  
‘God yes,’ she breathed.  
The next moment found Tom lifting her up and placing her stomach down over the pool edge, her bottom in the air, and legs still in the water. She suddenly felt very vulnerable.  
‘Tom…’ she began when she felt Tom pull her legs apart and his tongue on her cunt.  
‘Oh…fuck!’ she cried out.  
He was wasting no time with a gentle build up. His tongue went straight to her clit, licking it quickly before putting his mouth over it and sucking. Dina writhed on the pool’s concrete area, the hardness scraping her skin, her nipples aching with the contact.  
Tom pushed his tongue inside her cunt and began to fuck her with it; his hands tightened their grip on her thighs as she jerked them. Her fingers scraped the concrete, unable to find purchase.  
‘Oh fuck, Tom!’ she cried, ‘I’m…going…to…oh fuck…’ she moaned, ‘don’t stop! Oh your fucking mouth Tom!’  
She began panting, ‘oh…oh…oh…oh…’ when she suddenly came screaming, Tom keeping his mouth firmly on her, riding her body’s movements with his mouth as she orgasmed.  
‘Stop…Tom…’ she tried to push his mouth off.  
He suddenly pulled his mouth away from her and before she could catch her breath, Tom had already lined his cock at her dripping wet folds and pushed into her…  
What was supposed to be a quick swim in the pool, turned into a couple of hours of Tom and Dina entwined together, each just as hungry and desperate for each other’s touch. The sounds of them moaning together in ecstasy, words of want and desire and skin slapping together in the splashing water.  
Later, after reluctantly leaving the sanctuary of the pool, Tom and Dina dressed for dinner. Tom looked devilishly handsome in a dark grey suit, black silk shirt and dotted grey tie, the same outfit he wore to the Jameson Empire Awards a couple of years ago. It was her favourite outfit on him, he looked so hot in it that she just wanted him to throw her up against the wall and fuck her when he wore it. Dina wore a simple fitted black dress with shoestring straps. It fell to her ankles, hugging her curves, and had a split that stopped at her right thigh. Deliriously happy, they made their way down to the resort restaurant.  
There was a lovely, quiet ambience within the restaurant as Tom and Dina were seated at the back in a secluded area. They ordered drinks and their meals before relaxing into comfortable conversation. They shared their meals with Tom devouring his dessert and almost all of Dina’s.  
Later in the evening, a small band began to play instrumental music which brought several other diners to the dance floor. Tom stood from his chair and walked around to stand in front of Dina, offering his hand to her.  
‘Would you like to dance my darling girl?’ he asked.  
Smiling, Dina took Tom’s hand and rose out of her seat as he guided her to where the other couples were. Taking her right hand in his left, his other hand came to rest on the small of her back. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips as they swayed to the slow, soft music. Tom rested his forehead on Dina’s and closed his eyes, sighing. They were in their own little world, just the two of them. Tom felt like his heart was going to explode with how much love and adoration he had for Dina. He opened his eyes and looked at her and suddenly he felt his stomach drop. It was at that exact moment as he looked at her, he felt tears suddenly sting in his eyes.  
He loved her.  
Not just, yes, I love you.  
It was a complete and utterly all-consuming love that almost hurt. As though he would no longer be able to breathe without her.  
She was the one.  
The one he now knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.  
But did she feel the same way?  
He had no doubts about her feelings towards him, she loved him of that he was sure. But just exactly how deep were her feelings for Tom? Did she picture marriage for the both of them in the future? They’d never really seriously talked about it; they were content with how their relationship was going.  
Maybe, Tom thought, it was time to take that plunge and find out.  
They continued to alternate between drinks at their table and more slow dancing until they decided to head back to their hotel room.  
As Dina pulled the room key out of her purse, Tom began to slowly undo the zipper on the back of her dress while placing kisses on her neck.  
‘Tom!’ Dina tried to wriggle free as she put the card into the door slot. They entered the room and almost before the door was shut, Tom had grabbed hold of Dina’s arms from behind her and began to kiss and nip at her neck. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder as she pushed her bottom into his groin. He let go of her right arm and found the split of the dress, his hand finding her bare thigh. He moved it up, only to find Dina was without knickers. His hand touched her bare flesh and found it hot and moist.  
‘Oh you’re so wet,’ he whispered in her ear, ‘and you are so fucking naughty.’  
His other hand pulled the zipper all the way down.  
Dina shivered at the growl in his voice, as he slid the straps from her shoulders, her dress falling to the ground leaving her in her heels and nothing more.  
He spun her around to face him as he took his jacket off, letting it fall. He reached for his tie and slowly undid it.  
‘And naughty girls need to be punished,’ he growled in a low voice, pulling the tie between his hands.  
‘Bed. Now.’


	4. Chapter 4

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

‘Bed. Now,’ he ordered as his hand come down, smacking her on her bottom. She gasped, not ready for the contact, but it instantly sent a rush of blood to her clit. She bent down to remove her heels.  
‘Leave the heels on,’ he whispered in her ear as he pulled her back up, his fingers under her chin.  
Dina walked towards the bed and put one knee on it, ready to climb on. She turned her head to look over her shoulder at Tom as she slowly crawled up onto the bed.   
Tom had a full view of her bottom, and she knew it. She spread her legs slightly more than necessary, giving Tom a perfect view of her already wet folds.  
Tom licked his lips, ‘as lovely as that view is, I want you on your back,’ he said.  
Dina positioned herself on her back and looked over at Tom. He slipped off his own clothes, but before walking over to the bed, he picked up his tie running the silk through his hands. His eyes raked over her naked body. He felt his cock start to harden…he never tired of looking at her.  
‘Hands above your head darling,’ he ordered, as he gathered her wrists together and bound them to the bed.  
He placed a hand at the back of her head and pulled her hair, exposing her neck to his mouth. Tom kissed and nipped at her neck, before finding her mouth and planting a searing kiss on it. Dina moaned and brought her legs up and wrapped them around Tom’s waist, bucking her hips at him.  
‘Someone’s impatient,’ he chuckled, as he broke the kiss and began to move down her body.  
His mouth moved between her breasts before his tongue trailed underneath one, around the side and over her nipple. He licked and sucked at it before gently blowing over it causing it to harden, then repeating the process on the other side.  
Dina threw her head back into the pillows in frustration.  
‘Oh for fuck’s sake Tom! Enough with the teasing!’ she huffed.  
Tom smiled against her skin before nipping at her breast, his eyes fixed on hers. She jumped at the slight sting of the bite.  
Tom continued trailing kisses down her body until he reached her hips, his tongue finding her navel. She squirmed as he playfully dipped his tongue in and swirled it around.  
‘Tom! Don’t! Stop, it tickles!’ she giggled.  
He suddenly grabbed her thighs and pushed them apart, causing Dina’s giggles to subside.  
‘Eyes on me,’ he said as he dipped his head between her thighs.  
She sucked in a breath as she felt the slightest touch from the tip of his tongue. Dina squirmed, wanting more contact from his mouth.  
‘Fuck! Tom!’ she yelled.  
His mouth on her, delving into her folds, his tongue on her clit. Dina tried to close here thighs but Tom forcefully held them open, his mouth sucking at her. Her breathing became faster and her moans louder as she tried unsuccessfully to buck her hips.  
Oh, god…I’m…coming…’ Dina cried out.  
Tom pulled his mouth off of her, causing Dina to give him a wild look as he rose to his knees, and placing her left leg on his shoulder. He pushed three fingers into her, causing her to scream as his thumb found her clit.  
‘Fuck!’ she screamed, her arms pulling on the tie.  
Tom leaned forward almost growling at her.  
‘Come for me love,’ he said, ‘I want to watch you come. I want to taste you when you do.’  
That was all it took for Dina to come. She screamed out Tom’s name as her hips met his fingers thrusts. Tom watched her, entranced with the way her mouth hung open, her breathing erratic, the way her breasts moved with her panting as she tried to calm herself.  
Dina watched him pull his fingers out, bringing them to his lips and sucking them clean. She bit her lip and let out a moan. Tom let her leg fall to the side as he crawled over her, hovering. He looked down and ran his fingers through her folds again before bringing them to her mouth for her to taste.   
‘Suck,’ he commanded.  
Her tongue darted out a couple of times to lick at his fingers before she took them in her mouth and sucked them clean. Tom took a sharp intake of breath at the sight. He sat back on his knees, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it.  
‘Do you want this?’ he asked, continuing to stoke it.  
‘Yes,’ Dina moaned as she watched him.  
‘Where do you want it love?’ he asked.  
‘Shall I fuck your little mouth with it?' he leaned forward and flicked his tongue over her mouth. Dina strained to lift her head to continue the contact, ‘or should I try your deliciously little tight ass?’ he went on as his finger rubbed and pushed slightly at the puckered entrance, ‘or should I just fuck you nice and hard in your wet little cunt?’ he pushed a finger into emphasise his point.  
‘Ah…!’ Dina jumped at his finger in her, ‘fuck me in my cunt!’ she cried out, ‘fuck me hard until I scream…I want your cock in me…I want it now Tom!’  
Tom withdrew his finger and leaned over her again, his face inches from Dina’s.  
‘Do you remember your safe word love?’ he asked.  
‘Delayed gratification,’ Dina answered, wondering why she might need it.  
Biting her lip she looked at him.  
‘I love you,’ she whispered.  
‘I love you too,’ Tom said, ‘promise me you’ll remember that.’  
‘I promise,’ she said.  
‘Good,’ Tom replied, ‘because I’m about to fuck you like I don’t.’  
That was as much warning as Dina got before Tom thrust into her so hard and deep he filled her in one go, causing her to arch her back, crying out.  
‘Oh…fuck!’ she cried out, as Tom grabbed her by the hips so hard, slamming into her, her breath was almost being forced out with every thrust.  
He bit his lip as he watched her breasts bounce with each of his thrusts.  
‘Fuck…you…feel…so…good,’ Tom said, punctuating each word as he thrust into her.  
His grip on her hips tightened to the point that Dina knew she’d have bruises the next day.  
The moans that came from their mouths filled the room, as did the obscene sound of skin slapping against skin. Moments later Tom pulled out of her and flipped her onto her stomach, again opening her thighs up, pulling her hips up to meet his thrusts.  
‘Oh…oh my…god!’ Dina cried out as Tom continued to fuck her relentlessly.  
SMACK! He landed a blow to her bottom, causing her already throbbing clit to ache. He delivered several more blows, each one stinging slightly more as his hand made contact with her ass.   
Dina was panting hard with every breath she took, and it was then that she felt Tom lean over her body, his mouth biting down on her shoulder before whispering in her ear.  
‘Safe word darling?’ he asked.  
‘Fuck you,’ she growled back.  
Lust overcame him and he roughly grabbed her by the hips and continued to fuck her, his fingers trailing around the front of her to find her clit and he began rubbing it.  
Dina gasped as she came hard, her body thrashing on the bed, her back arching as her hands gripped the tie binding her.  
‘Ah…oh fuck…Tom!’ she screamed.  
Tom continued to thrust as she clenched around his cock, his fingers still on her.  
She eventually came down from her high and Tom pulled out of her, but he continued to massage her clit.  
‘No! No…more…please!’ Dina said, attempting to close her legs.  
Raising his eyebrow at her he kept going, refusing to let up.  
‘No Tom, please…no…not again! I…can’t!’ she pleaded, muffling her screams into her arm.  
No sooner had she said it when she came again.  
‘Fuck! Ah…Tom you fuck!’ she cursed at him.  
He smirked, removing his fingers, he wrapped his hand around his cock, the other cupped his balls. Dina watched him over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing as she licked her lips.  
‘Come on me Tom,’ she licked her lips.  
Tom let out a groan as his hips jerked, his seed spilling out over Dina’s now fully fucked and sated body. He flipped her over onto her back, not caring about the mess he’d just made over her. He kissed her deeply as he reached up and untied her wrists. Dina placed her arms around Tom’s neck, running them through his hair as their kiss continued. Tom caressed her face as he kissed her, finally pulling back just enough to look at her.  
‘Shower my lovely?’ he whispered, nuzzling her nose.  
‘Only if you promise to be good,’ she laughed.  
‘Only if you promise to be bad,’ he shot back, laughing.

The following days were blissfully peaceful for the two of them. Just being able to do what they wanted, when they wanted. No schedules, no places to be, no prying eyes, no scrutiny. The freedom of just being like any other couple in love.  
There were strolls along the beach, snorkelling in the pristine waters, picnic lunches and watching the sun set every night on the beach together.  
It was one of these mornings they were running along the beach together, as they had been since they arrived, that Tom’s phoned pinged with a message. He ignored it as they continued running. It went off again a couple more times until Dina had had enough.  
‘Oh for god’s sake Tom, just answer your phone!’ she said in an exasperated tone, stopping her running.  
Tom pulled his phone out and checked the messages.  
‘Well?’ she asked, her hands on her hips.  
‘Just Luke letting me know about some upcoming events we’ve been invited to love, nothing overly important,’ he replied, putting his phone back in his pocket.  
Dina threw her hands up in the air.  
‘Well if it’s not overly important, why can it not wait until we get home?’ she asked, clearly annoyed.  
‘Oh you know Luke, he’s…’ Tom began.  
‘Yes I know Luke,’ Dina interrupted, ‘Luke who always seems to be everywhere, even when he’s not even there!’  
Tom frowned at Dina.  
‘Darling, you know his job is to…’ he began but Dina cut him off.  
‘I don’t even know why you’ve got your phone with you, we’re running on the beach for christ’s sake,’ Dina questioned him.  
‘Well, what if there was an emergency? What if mum needed me?’ he shot back.  
Dina cocked her head to the side, folding her arms across her chest.  
‘We were going to be out for like what, an hour? Seriously?’ she said, ‘besides, that’s not what I have an issue with Tom. Of course you need to be contactable, but I thought we agreed that it would only be for urgent matters. I don’t think anything Luke has messaged you about has been life-shatteringly urgent,’ she folded her arms across her chest.  
‘Luke does one hell of a job, he keeps my life in order,’ Tom said, ‘my career at the moment is my life and there’s a hell of a lot to organise. I certainly couldn’t bloody do it without him. This is my whole life Dina. I’ve spent years training and perfecting at something I’ve always wanted to do and it’s finally paying off. This is my one true love and I’m finally doing it. Don’t you understand? Haven’t you ever wanted something so bad and then you finally get your opportunity…’ he trailed off, seeing the look on Dina’s face, a mixture of hurt and sadness.  
‘What?’ he said.  
‘Your career is your one true love?’ she whispered.  
Realisation set in when Tom gathered what he had just said.  
‘Dina, you know I don’t mean it like that,’ he said, ‘of course you come first. I’m just trying to make this all work and us work and Luke helps me with that love…’  
‘Look,’ Dina cut him off, ‘I’m not denying he’s fantastic at what he does, all I’m trying to say is that there’s a time and a place. I just wanted this holiday to be about us, not your work, or photo-shoots or interviews or your schedule. Can’t you understand that?’ she said softly.  
At that moment she looked so vulnerable and small that any annoyance and frustration Tom was starting to feel simply melted away. He reached out, placing his arms around her and drawing her into his embrace.  
Kissing the top of her head, he said, ‘I do, and I’m sorry. I’m just so used to hearing from Luke all the time it’s like second nature. He’s not meaning any harm; he’s just doing what he’s been hired to do love.’  
‘I know,’ Dina said, ‘I guess I’m just enjoying it being the two of us like this. It’s been absolutely amazing since we’ve arrived here and I guess hearing from Luke reminds me of the reality that we have to eventually return to,’ she sighed heavily.  
‘Yes we will, but let’s try not to think about it and enjoy the time that we do have left,’ he said before smiling, ‘and I promise I’ll stop carrying my phone around so much eh?’   
Dina couldn’t help but laugh a little at him.  
‘Okay, okay,’ she smiled, ‘let’s go back and relax a bit before dinner.’  
‘Hmmm…speaking of…’ Tom said mysteriously, ‘I’ve got something special planned for us darling.’  
Dina opened her mouth to ask what but Tom cheekily swatted her on the bottom before he started jogging back to their villa ahead of her.  
‘Tom!’ she yelled out, running to catch up to him, ‘what is it!’  
‘You’ll just have to wait until tonight love!’ he yelled back as Dina raced to catch up to him.

Tom sat on the bed already dressed for the night out in black dress pants and a crisp, white shirt with his sleeves rolled up. He’d forgone the jacket, the weather too warm for it.  
He allowed Dina some space to get herself ready for their evening, he felt she could do with a bit of alone time since that morning’s episode on the beach. They’d spent the afternoon lazing by their private pool, lunching, reading, swimming when they felt the need, a lazy afternoon which they both needed.  
He flicked through the TV channels absentmindedly, but his mind wandered back to the argument they’d had on the beach earlier, inwardly cursing himself for his stupid slip of the tongue. It seemed he’d placated her at the time, but he felt that he really needed to do more to show her how much she really did mean to him.  
He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the small blue box tied with a white ribbon and held it in his hands. He breathed deeply and kissed it for luck before placing it back into his pocket. Tonight he would show her just how much she meant to him.  
Dina opened the door and at that moment and Tom lost his breath. The sun-kissed skin was evident in the black, strapless gown she wore that stopped at her ankles, showing off the black strappy sandals on her feet. Her hair was glossy and she’d pinned a red hibiscus flower behind her ear. Tom stood up and closed the gap between them, his two hands cupping her face; he turned her head up to his and planted a soft kiss on her mouth.  
‘You look beautiful,’ he whispered when he finally pulled away. She smiled at him, placing her hands on his.  
‘Let’s go darling,’ he smiled, taking her hand in his and leading her out their room.  
She suddenly pulled on his arm, stopping him from walking. He turned around to look at her to find her holding her hand out to him.  
‘Phone?’ she said, he chuckled, pulling his mobile phone out of his pocket and handing it to her, watching as she threw it on the bed, ‘now we can go,’ she said cheekily.  
Dina let Tom lead her out of their villa and towards the main hotel entrance but instead of heading to the resort restaurant, he walked past it towards the beach. She knew tonight was not the Beach Barbeque so she was a bit confused.  
‘Tom, where are we going?’ she asked.  
‘Ah,’ Tom said before he stopped suddenly, wagging a finger at her as he pulled something out of his pocket, Dina saw it was his tie. He gently placed it over her eyes, being careful not to crush her flower in her hair.  
‘Tom!’ she began laughing but then squealed when she felt Tom pick her up and start carrying her.  
‘No peeking,’ he said as he kissed the tip of her nose.  
Dina wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent.  
A few minutes later, Tom stopped walking and gently placed Dina down onto the ground. He made sure her footing was steady before standing behind her.  
‘Ready?’ he whispered in her ear.  
‘Yes…no…maybe…’ she whispered back, not sure what Tom had prepared for her.  
He reached behind her and undid the tie, letting it fall away from her eyes.   
Dina gasped at what she saw.  
They were on the beach and in front of her were two rows of candles burning in the sand, creating the illusion of a path. Her eyes followed the path and at the end of it was a candle-lit table set for two, the white table cloth blowing ever so slightly in the breeze. Hotel staff were waiting nearby to serve them dinner and a trio of musicians also sat nearby, ready to play.   
Dina turned around to face Tom; her hand flew to her mouth.  
‘This is just so beautiful Tom! It’s just…amazing!’ she shook her head looking back, ‘I can’t believe you did this!’  
He held his arm out for her.  
‘Shall we?’ he gestured to the awaiting table.  
Dina put her hand around Tom’s arm and let him lead her down the candle-lit path. Once they’d reached the table, Tom pulled out a chair for Dina to sit down on, before seating himself. The wait staff began serving dinner for them as well as champagne and wine. The musicians began to play soft, background serenades. Dina and Tom talked as they ate, as soon as one course was finished; they were replaced with the next by the unobtrusive staff. They’d finished their dessert when Tom got up and moved his chair around to seat himself next to Dina. He held her hand as they watched the sun begin to set. Dina put her head on Tom’s shoulder, it was oh so perfect. They stayed like that for some time, in comfortable silence.  
Finally, Tom spoke.  
‘Darling, would you like to dance?’ he stood, holding his hand out to her and she took it letting him guide her from the table.  
He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close, Dina placed her hands on his chest as well as the side of her head. She could feel his heart beating in his chest. Tom moved one of his hands from Dina’s back and cradled her head, his lips kissed the top of her head.  
‘I love you,’ he whispered, as he gently swayed with her.  
‘I love you too,’ she whispered back, smiling.  
They danced together for what felt like hours, until the staff politely told Tom that they were finished for the evening, as were the musicians.  
Tom embraced Dina from behind, both of them feeling so very content.  
Tom started to feel a little bit nervous, once the staff were gone, it would be the perfect opportunity.   
The staff were packed and ready to go, and just as Tom was about to thank them for everything they’d done, the maitre’d answered a call on his mobile.  
The conversation was short, but at the end, he looked at Tom and said, ‘yes Sir, I’ll let him know.’  
He hung up and looked at Tom.  
‘That was the resort manager Mr. Hiddleston,’ he paused, ‘he requested that he see you immediately about an important matter that has been brought to his attention.’  
Tom sighed, no, no, no, not now. This had to be the worst case of bad timing ever.  
‘Well can’t it possibly wait until the morning?’ Tom asked.  
‘Mr. Hiddleston,’ the maitre'd began, ‘I know the manager, and if he is requesting to see you in this manner, it would not be for something light.’  
‘Maybe we should go and see what he wants Tom,’ Dina interjected, reaching for Tom’s hand.  
‘But…but…’ his mind racing. He couldn’t say why he needed to stay, but looking from the maitre’d to Dina and back again, he felt he had no choice but to abandon his plan.  
‘Fuck it!’ he cursed under his breath, before looking at the maitre’d, ‘we’ll be up shortly to see him okay?’ he said with his mouth pressed in a tight line.  
‘Very good Sir, I’ll let him know you’re on your way,’ and with that, he and the rest of the staff left.  
Dina put her arms around Tom and hugged him close.  
‘Don’t stress about it sweetheart,’ she reassured him, ‘it’s been an absolutely perfect evening. I can’t thank you enough for this lovely surprise,’ she stepped up on her toes to meet Tom’s lips for a kiss.  
‘Let’s go…come on!’ she said, pulling him towards the hotel, ‘you can have your wicked way with me when we get back to the room!’ she laughed.  
They walked with their arms wrapped around each other’s waists, stepping through the revolving door into the foyer. The manager was waiting behind the reception desk and immediately came out to shake Tom’s hand.  
‘Mr. Hiddleston,’ he said, ‘my sincerest apologies for intruding on your evening, but there is a matter that has come to light that I felt you needed to made aware of.’  
‘Certainly,’ Tom said, perplexed, wondering what on earth the manager felt was of such importance.  
‘I’ll wait for you upstairs if you’d like Tom?’ Dina asked him.  
‘Actually,’ the manager interjected, ‘your companion may want to be privy to this.’  
Dina looked at Tom, unsure what she should do.  
‘If you think so,’ Tom said, and they followed the manager to his office.  
He closed the door after they entered and offered both Tom and Dina a seat. He sat down on his side of the desk and started typing on his laptop.  
Tom wondered if there was some problem with the hotel costs, it wouldn’t be an issue, but he thought it this is what this was all about, perhaps it was a bit much to call them in at this time of night for such a thing.  
‘There is no easy way to tell you this Mr. Hiddleston, but this was brought to my attention within the last hour,’ and with that, he turned his laptop around to show Tom and Dina.  
Tom felt the colour drain from his face as Dina gasped in shock, her hands flying to cover her open mouth.  
‘Oh my god Tom!’ she cried out.  
Tom’s hands gripped the armrests of the chair, his knuckles white, disbelief all over his face as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing.  
‘Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god,’ was all he could hear Dina saying.  
There, on the screen, was a photo of the two of them, taken days ago at the very resort they were currently staying in. But it wasn’t them strolling along the beach or snorkelling in the sea. It was of the two of them in their private pool, Dina spread out on her stomach on the poolside with Tom’s head between her legs.  
Tom swallowed, ‘are…are there any more?’ he could hardly speak, already knowing the answer. Anger started to build inside of him, threatening to erupt.  
‘Yes,’ the manager replied, ‘but only if you want to see them.’  
‘I think I’m going to be sick,’ Dina suddenly said, standing up and running for the door, flinging it open and running out with tears in her eyes.  
Tom was completely torn.  
‘How the fuck did this happen?’ he roared, standing up from his seat and leaning over the desk, ‘How. The. Fuck. Did. This. Happen?’ he punctuated every word through gritted teeth.  
He couldn’t wait for an answer, he needed to find Dina.  
He bolted out of the office, running as fast as he could to their villa, praying that’s where she’d gone to. He rounded the corner and his heart shattered when he saw her. With no key to get into the room, she’d sunk to the floor, so upset she was beginning to hyperventilate. Tom ran to her and dropped to his knees. Reaching out to take her in his arms, she lashed out at him, swinging her arms wildly.  
‘Don’t touch me!’ she screamed, ‘don’t fucking touch me!’ she put her head into her hands and sobbed brokenly. Tom was taken aback but tried again to comfort her. Whether she changed her mind and wanted him to hold her, or she was just too overcome to fight him anymore, this time she let him.   
He reached into his pocket and took out their room key and opened the door. Gathering her up in his arms, he carried her inside and pulled the covers back on the bed. He gently placed her down, sliding in next to her and cradling her in his arms. He held onto her tightly, rocking her in his arms, shushing her as she sobbed. Tom felt like his heart was going to break.   
His mobile phone, still on the bed, began to ring and he quickly picked it up, silencing it. It was then that he noticed several missed calls and messages. All from Luke.  
Fuck.  
He quickly typed a message.  
I know. Can’t talk yet, before sending it and throwing the phone on the floor.  
At that moment, all his focus was on the woman in his arms. Nothing else mattered right now but her. He squeezed his eyes together, trying to hold back his tears.  
Eventually her crying began to subside and Tom could feel her breathing become steady. He looked down to find she had cried herself to sleep. He gently extracted himself from her and slid out of the bed, pulling the blue box from his pocket. Tears formed in his eyes as he turned it around in his hands. Maybe after this, she’d never want to. His breath hitched at the thought of losing her. She was strong, but no woman, no matter how strong she was, couldn’t possibly not be affected by this.   
He turned and looked at her, guilt washing over him. This was all his fault, he’d let her down. He was supposed to protect her and he’d failed.


	5. Chapter 5

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

Dina awoke to the sound of Tom’s voice talking in another room. She uncurled out of her ball, rolled onto her back and stretched out. She looked down at herself, frowning that she was still in her evening dress from the night before.   
God, had she really had that much to drink last night that she passed out?  
She didn’t feel hung over.  
She could hear Tom talking in a low voice, not being able to make out the words clearly, but it sounded quite heated.  
Dina flung the covers off her body and got out of the bed. She hugged herself as she started to head towards the lounge area where Tom was. Bloody Tom on the phone again, somebody better be dying, she thought.  
‘Do whatever you have to do. I don’t fucking care! Whatever it takes,’ Tom said, pausing, ‘that’s fantastic if some are not going to go to print with them. We’ll have to remember that,’ another pause, 'what do the others want? Money?’ he asked, another pause, ‘fuck Luke, if money’s what it’s going to take to make these photographs never see the light of day then do it. These can’t go out. I mean, I can deal with it if it comes down to it, but Dina, man, after last night, she may never want to see me again,’ he said.  
Photo’s? What photo’s? Dina thought, and why would I not want to ever see Tom again?  
Then it hit her. Tom. The pool. What they were doing…  
Her stomach lurched and she ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Crouched on the floor, she heaved into the toilet. She was coughing so loudly she didn’t hear the door open, and suddenly there were hands that were gently pulling her hair back from her face as her head was over the bowl.  
Dina sat back, her legs folded under her as Tom moved to offer her a towel and a glass of water.  
‘Thank you,’ she whispered.  
She looked at his legs as he stood next to her but she couldn’t bring herself to let her gaze travel any higher, so great was the shame she currently felt.  
‘Why don’t you shower love? You’ll feel fresher for doing so. I’ll order some breakfast and we can talk, yeah?’ he said, his hand rubbing the back of her neck. She tensed at his touch, and she hated herself for it.  
She only nodded in reply, trying not to cry and she heard Tom sigh heavily as he left her in the bathroom.  
Where do we go from here? She thought. Is there even an ‘us’ anymore? Maybe I don’t want an ‘us’ anymore? Maybe Tom doesn’t either? Maybe I’m not worth the effort? Maybe…  
She shook her head to stop her mind racing with a million scenarios. Shower Dina, she reminded herself, then talk.  
Tom stood looking out the villa window that led to the private pool, anger welling up inside him. How could people so blatantly disregard other people’s privacy? He knew his legion of fans would love to see him in his swimmers, even less if possible, but, would they really want to see this? He and Dina in such a private and intimate moment? A moment that was so very private…and explicit. And sadly, he thought, apparently worth a lot of money to some.  
Tom’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard Dina walk into the room. They stood still momentarily, neither quite sure what the other felt, what the other wanted.  
Tom swallowed, and followed his heart and walked towards her, stopping in front of her. He slowly moved to put his arms around her, waiting for her to push him away again.   
But she didn’t.  
She fell into his embrace, seemingly holding in her breath, and she clung to him as though her life depended upon it. He stood there, silently, holding her, letting her choose when to pull away.  
Then Tom’s phone rang, causing them to both jump in the silence, and he felt her body tense. He guided her to the dining table and pulling a chair out for her to sit down on as he answered his phone.  
‘Hang on,’ he said as he made her a cup of tea and placed it down in front of her, ‘it’s Luke,’ he told her, ‘he’s trying to sort everything out with…all this…’ he gestured around him before stepping away from her and moving out onto the balcony.  
Dina’s rolled her eyes.  
‘Of course he is…because that’s what he does…’ she whispered to herself.  
She sat there, silently listening to Tom talk to Luke as she sipped her cup of tea. She began to fume, her anger slowly rising. Again it was Tom, Dina and Luke. She tried to reason with herself that Luke would be doing all he possibly could to suppress the photos from the rest of the world but she still couldn’t help but feel like Luke was in the mix again.  
‘Yes I know how potentially damaging this could be to my career but…’ she heard Tom argue, then silence as he listened, ‘yes but Dina has just as much at stake here, perhaps in a different way but nonetheless…’ again he was cut off.  
Dina’s fury grew as she listened.  
‘But you can’t say that just because my career has made me more famous, Dina’s well known in her career too…’ Tom said, another pause, ‘what do you mean take a break?’ he whispered furiously.  
It dawned on Dina what Luke was saying, how damaging this could be for Tom’s career compared to hers but to imply that they separate? Well fuck him, it was her fucking pussy spread out for the world to see, but hey, let’s try and protect poor Tom Hiddleston and his career by getting rid of her.  
She was absolutely seething by the Tom returned, the look on her face stopping him dead in his tracks.  
‘What’s wrong?’ he hesitated slightly.  
‘I heard some of your conversation with Luke,’ Dina began, her gaze downcast, trying to keep her voice steady, ‘it seems he is more concerned with how this affects your career more than anything else,’ she looked up at him, ‘is that your opinion as well?’  
‘Dina. Love…’ he began, stepping closer to her.  
‘Is. It?’ she asked, cutting him off.  
‘Yes of course he’s concerned about what this could do to my reputation professionally. I am too but…’ he began.  
‘Your reputation?’ Dina interrupted him, ‘what about my reputation?’  
‘Dina, listen I…’ Tom tried to speak but Dina continued.  
’I’m sorry I’ve become such a…such a liability to you,’ she said, her eyes filling with tears as she stood up from the table.  
‘Dina that’s not…’ Tom said.  
‘I’m sorry Tom!’ she yelled, ‘I’m sorry about your precious career and your fucking reputation, but it’s not you spread out naked for everyone to see now is it?’ she was shaking with rage as she angrily wiped away the tears that spilled down her cheeks.  
‘I’m not saying that,’ Tom yelled back at her, trying desperately to get her to listen.  
‘Maybe you’d be better off without me,’ she yelled back.  
‘What? No! Dina…’ Tom answered, his hand on her arm.  
She shook him off.  
‘Well that seems to be Luke’s suggestion for us doesn’t it?’ she hissed.  
Tom sighed heavily.  
‘Dina, yes, but of course I don’t agree,’ he said, ‘clearly we need to talk some more, but maybe when you’ve calmed down a bit…’  
‘Calmed down?’ she asked incredulously, ‘calmed down? You’re tongue in my cunt is about to be released to the world and you want me to calm the fuck down?’  
He held his hands up in a front of him.  
‘I’m going to go for a run love, give you a bit of space,’ he said, ‘we can talk more when I get back, or not, whatever you want to do,’ he smiled sadly.  
Before Dina could respond, he turned and headed out the villa for a run.  
What exactly did Dina want? To crawl into a hole and never come out. Luke wanted her gone. Did Tom? She didn’t think so but she also knew that Luke played a large part in influencing Tom when it came to how he should handle his career. Her anger started to build again. Shouldn’t she get a fucking say in all of this too?   
Wiping her face with her hands she looked around, blinking, as if taking in her surroundings for the first time. Well if they wanted her gone, she’d go. Why stay where she wasn’t wanted?   
She ran into the bedroom, grabbing her phone from the bedside table and her shoulder bag before starting to sift through the drawers for her passport and plane ticket. She rifled through their clothing until her hand found something small and hard. Moving the clothes aside she saw a blue box with a white ribbon. Thinking nothing of it as it was not what she was searching for, she kept digging around. A few minutes later she found them and put them into her bag as she headed out the door and ran to the resort reception where, a few minutes later she found herself being transported to the airport. With no luggage she was able to board a flight and within an hour was bound for London, all alone.  
She looked out the window as the flight took off. She pulled her sunglasses off her head and put them on, trying to hide her eyes that were red and puffy from crying. She knew the attendants were looking at her worriedly and she really couldn’t blame them. As soon as the plane was in the air and the seatbelt sign was no longer on, she made a beeline for the toilet, sitting on the seat and biting her fist to try and keep her sobbing unheard. After ten minutes there was a quiet knock on the door. Dina opened it to find an attendant looking at her sympathetically, a bottle of water in her hand and a small box of tissues. She took them gratefully and made her way back to her seat.  
‘If it’s a man honey, maybe he ain’t worth the trouble,’ she suggested, pulling a blanket and pillow down for Dina and passing them to her. Dina nodded meekly, trying not to let a fresh wave of tears wash over her.  
But he is, she thought to herself, when he’s not consumed by his career, he is so worth it.

Tom returned from his run, not feeling any clearer in his mind, like running usually did for him. He came into the kitchen, stopping at the sink to fill up a glass with water.  
‘Dina!’ he called out, not seeing her when he had first walked into the villa. No answer. Maybe she’s outside he thought, drinking his water he walked out to the balcony.  
‘Dina?’ he called when he walked outside. Still nothing. Frowning, he headed towards the bedroom, maybe she was resting, sleeping even; she had looked exhausted this morning.  
Opening the door, she was nowhere to be found, he even checked the bathroom. He placed the glass down on the bathroom sink. Maybe she’d gone down to the beach for a walk, some alone time. He walked out of the bathroom and was heading out the bedroom door when he noticed the drawers were open, as though someone had been looking for something. His heart skipped a beat, had they been robbed? He walked over to the drawers and looked in, his stomach suddenly dropped when he realised her passport was gone. So was her plane ticket. He whirled around seeing all her clothing and other items still in the room, but he noticed her bag wasn’t.   
No, surely not, he thought.  
He quickly walked over to the telephone and dialled reception only to have his suspicions confirmed, she had indeed already left. He sat on the bed, his head in his hands. Did this mean she had also left him, left them as well?  
‘Fuck!’ he yelled a mixture of frustration, anger and despair. He knew she was hurting but clearly had he’d underestimated just how much? Enough to up and leave without him? His mind began racing, he had to get home to her. He pulled his phone and called her mobile, not sure whether she had already boarded the plane.   
It went straight to her voicemail.  
‘Dina, love, I know you’ve decided to go home. I understand I think, I just wish you’d waited for me. I’ll see you when I get home. I’ll try to call you later. I love you.’  
He hung up, wishing he could have spoken to her.  
He dialled another number on his phone, this time to Luke, to let him know he was flying home as soon as possible.  
Luke thought it better if Tom stayed by himself for the remainder of the holiday but this time Tom stood firm, he needed to be with Dina.  
He began packing their items as quickly as he could, throwing everything into their suitcases, the task taking longer than he would have liked as he had to pack Dina’s as well.  
As soon as he checked out, he was shuttled to the airport. Placing his bags on a trolley, he made his way to the check-in counter, only to be told the next available flight was in fifteen hours. They waitlisted him and if anything became available beforehand, they would fly him home earlier.  
Tom felt helpless stuck in the airport, everything beyond his control. He found a seating area near the check-in desk, not wanting to be too far away from it in case an earlier flight became available. He sat down and began the long wait. He alternated between eating, drinking coffee (though not his usual choice but he wanted to try and stay awake), reading his emails and calling Dina. He still couldn’t get through to her, but he wanted to leave her messages to let her know he was thinking of her.  
The airport itself wasn’t the largest or the fanciest, no separate lounge for first class passengers. The airport soon became quiet again and Tom rolled his jacket up and using it as a pillow, lay across a row of chairs and slept, not being able to continue to fight the fatigue overcoming his body and mind. 

Dina’s flight would soon be landing in London. She looked out the window at the greyness in the sky, it suited her mood perfectly. She sighed heavily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She had pretty much kept to herself on the plane, huddled into her seat under a blanket, refusing food, wanting to be left alone. She closed her eyes again and when she woke up, she just wanted this all to be a horrible dream. Pulling the blanket over her face, she closed her eyes again.  
An hour later she felt a gentle shake on her shoulder as the attendant informed her they were ready to land. She up righted her seat and fastened her seat belt. The plane came into land and as soon as  
they had stopped; Dina grabbed her shoulder bag and disembarked, heading straight through customs before taking a taxi to her apartment.   
Once in the taxi did she then turn her mobile phone on to see numerous missed calls and text messages from Tom. She debated whether or not to call him but just felt too tired to deal with it.   
The taxi pulled up to Dina’s apartment. She paid the driver before making her way upstairs. She unlocked her door and closed it behind her before taking a bottle of water from the fridge and heading towards the bedroom. She quickly showered before changing into her pyjamas and drinking some of her water. She crawled under the covers and grabbed her phone. Scrolling though the messages, she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. After everything that had happened, the fact that she just ran from it all, ran from him...he was still adamant that he loved her.

Tom awoke, the hum of activity within the airport rousing him from his sleep. He looked at his watch. It had been almost three hours since he’d fallen asleep. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, cursing himself that he would almost certainly have missed hearing from Dina, but to his surprise, there was nothing from her. He called her number again, still no answer. Surely she had to be home by now. He rang his apartment, still no answer. Worry soon gave way to anger as Tom stood up and walked over to the check-in counter. Again he asked the staff if there was a way to travel home to London any earlier. And again he was told he needed to wait until something was available. Frustrated, he ran his hands through his hair before banging his fist on the desk, drawing the attention of a nearby security guard. Apologising profusely to the woman behind the counter, he made his way back to his seat and waited.  
The next couple of hours were spent watching mindless television, there was nothing else he could do, and he was stuck, completely at the airlines mercy. But where was she? Why the hell wasn’t she answering him? He’d made it clear he wasn’t angry and was trying to understand what she was thinking. But to ignore him like this? Was she trying to tell him something? How did they get to this point when days ago they were so blissfully happy?  
‘Mr. Hiddleston?’ a voice suddenly interrupting his thoughts.  
‘Yes,’ he immediately stood up and walked over to the check-in desk.  
‘We can fit you onto our next flight which departs in two hours Sir,’ the woman behind the desk informed him.  
‘Fantastic!’ Tom replied.  
‘However,’ the woman cut him off, ‘the only available seat is in economy class.’  
‘It’s fine, I don’t care,’ he said, ‘I’ll take it please.’  
She smiled at him.  
‘Then if you would kindly bring your bags over, I’ll check them in for you Sir,’ she said.  
Tom grabbed his baggage, checked them in and was given his boarding pass in return. Now he was one step closer to getting home to Dina.  
‘Thank you. Thank you so much,’ he said to the woman before heading to the departure lounge to await his flight.   
Soon darling, he thought, soon I’ll be home and this will all be sorted, he smiled to himself.

Dina began to stir, the outside traffic waking her from her sleep. Groaning, she sat up and drank from her bottle of water before checking the time on her phone, late afternoon. She also saw more text messages and missed calls from Tom. Sighing, she put the phone down and buried herself back under her doona, sleep pulling her back in, denial a convenient friend to embrace.

Tom could barely contain himself as he joined the queue to board his flight. He messaged Luke a quick note to update him as to where he was and when he would be back in London before switching his phone off and making his way onto the plane. Once he found his seat, he stowed his bag above him and sat down. He’d be reunited with Dina in about eleven hours’ time. She’d be okay, he was sure of it. She had to be, he thought as he felt the plane start to slowly taxi down the runway. He placed his headphones on, switching channels to find something to watch, to help occupy his time. He made his legs as comfortable as he could, no mean feat considering his height. He felt the plane take off into the air, he was on his way.

Dina awoke again, finding it dark outside. It was late in the evening. Her stomach actually woke her this time. Begrudgingly she dragged herself out of bed and ordered herself a pizza before sitting down with a blanket in the lounge room. Fighting her tiredness and want to go to sleep, she decided a DVD would be advisable. She got up, wrapping the blanket around herself and walked over to her DVD collection. She couldn’t help but be drawn to the DVD’s that had Tom in them. She decided to watch some episodes of Suburban Shootout. She had often found herself laughing at Bill’s sweet goofiness. She needed to take her mind off the photos, to not think about the real world for a little bit longer. Half an hour later there was a knock at her door and she now had a steaming hot cheese pizza in front of her. She slowly ate as she found herself laughing at an unwittingly hapless Bill and the situations he found himself in. Before Dina knew it, she’d eaten her way through half a pizza and had finished season one. It was now after midnight and again, she felt the need to sleep. Turning the television off, she snuggled back under the blanket, the need to sleep overriding the guilt that she had yet to acknowledge Tom since she’d left.

The seatbelt sign came on so Tom fastened his own, feeling even more fidgety as they began their slow descent, he couldn’t wait to get out of the cramped confines of the plane. About twenty minutes later, the plane touched down on the runway. As soon as the plane had stopped and the seatbelt light went out, Tom already had hold of his backpack and was out of his seat and heading down the aisle. He stood at the baggage carousel, hopping anxiously from side to side with impatience. He checked his phone again as he waited, there was a message from Luke saying a driver would be waiting to collect him.   
But that was it.   
Nothing from Dina.   
He cursed inwardly. Why was she doing this? Why was she angry with him when he was trying his best to fix it? Maybe she wasn’t okay? Maybe she was hurt? What if she hadn’t made it home yet? He was just assuming that she was. What if…no, he was sure she was safe wherever she was.  
Pocketing his phone, he waited for the remainder of their bags, pulling them off and placing them on a trolley before lining up to go through customs. Looking at the line in front of him, Tom knew it was going to take a while.  
He suddenly felt a light tap on his forearm.  
‘Mr. Hiddleston?’ came a woman’s voice.  
Fuck, not a fan please. It just wasn’t what he needed right now. Putting on what he hoped was a bright enough smile; he turned to look at the woman next to him. She smiled at him and he noticed the airline uniform she wore.  
‘If you’d like to follow me, I’m sure we can get you on your way much more quickly,’  
Relief flooded him and he felt a touch of guilt for the ill feeling he’d just had about her.  
‘Bless you,’ he said, ‘that would be fantastic if you could,’ he pushed his trolley, following her.  
Within ten minutes he was cleared to go on his way.  
‘Thank you so much again. I really do appreciate it,’ he thanked her again.  
‘Not a problem Sir,’ she said, ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tend to you earlier but we weren’t expecting you, and your traveling companion, for another couple of days,’ she looked around for who was travelling with him but found none.  
‘Yes, well, something came up unexpectedly,’ he said, ‘and I need to get onto that,’ he smiled at her.  
‘Of course Mr. Hiddleston,’ she replied, stepping aside for him.  
Tom made his way to the exit, finding his usual driver waiting for him. They placed the baggage in the boot before Tom slid into the back seat.  
Soon. Soon he would be reunited with his beloved Dina. He hoped she was going to be just as receptive to seeing him as he wanted to see her.  
They pulled up to his apartment and the driver helped him bring the bags up to the door. Thanking him, he unlocked the front door and brought all the bags in.  
Now to see his Dina.   
It was dark and quiet so he switched on a couple of lights. It was early in the morning he reminded himself, she was probably still asleep. He quietly walked up the stairs, not wanting to scare her and made his way to the bedroom. Peering in, he saw the bed still made, unslept in. Panic gripped him slightly. Where was she? His mind raced as he thought of the possible places she could be.   
He pulled his phone out of his pocket and tried to ring her once more. Still no answer.  
‘Fuck!’ he finally yelled in frustration.  
He turned around, grabbing his car keys before slipping behind the wheel of his car and driving off. He headed to Dina’s apartment certain that was where he would find her. Pulling up out the front, he ran up the stairs and unlocked the door. He walked in, slamming the door behind him, not caring if he scared her. He saw light from the television flooding the lounge room and stormed in to see her stirring on the couch.  
He couldn’t help himself.  
Although his body flooded with relief at seeing her again, knowing that she was okay, it soon gave way to the anger and frustration that had been building since she’d left him on their holiday.  
‘Why haven’t you answered me Dina?’ he yelled, ‘I’ve called and messaged you and nothing!’  
Dina woke completely, Tom’s sudden burst of yelling startling her. She bolted up right, staring at him, eyes wide, never having seen him this angry.  
‘God do you have any idea what I’ve been thinking? What I’ve been going through?’ he continued, ‘first you run out on me…’  
Dina stood up, the blanket falling away to reveal her clothed in only knickers and a singlet.  
‘I didn’t run out on you Tom!’ she spat back at him, ‘I wanted us to sort this out. I wanted us to talk about it but instead you go running to Luke to fix our problem. OUR problem Tom!’ she yelled.  
Tom looked at her bewildered.  
‘Do you have any idea how much effort he’s going to so he can keep this out of the media?’ he asked, taking a step closer to her.  
‘Yes, yes, good old Luke to the rescue. Like fucking Mighty Mouse to save the fucking day,’ Dina mocked, angry at how Tom was speaking to her.  
‘You just didn’t even talk to me about it Tom. It just would have been nice to be consulted on what was going on instead of being shut out.’  
‘Consulted?’ Tom was now standing directly in front of her, laughing sarcastically, ‘we were doing our best to make sure your bloody cunt wasn’t spread out any further than it already was!’  
SLAP!  
Before she’d even registered it, Dina’s hand shot out, slapping Tom across the face, gasping at the words that had just come out of his mouth.   
He looked down at her, his teeth bared, noticing her rapid breathing, his eyes wandering to her breasts and how her nipples were now hard through the flimsy material. He licked his lips before lunging at her, his hands under her bottom, lifting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist. He turned and pushed her up against the nearest wall as his mouth crashed down onto hers. Dina’s hips began to grind against Tom as they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Tom forced his tongue into Dina’s mouth; her hands ran through his hair, gripping it in her fists. With one hand, Tom unfastened his button and zipper on his pants, his cock springing free, already hard from Dina’s touch. He moved Dina’s knickers to the side and held his cock at Dina’s entrance then suddenly pushed himself into her. They both cried out as Tom began to thrust into her. It wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t loving, it was hard and fast and a release they both needed after the last couple of days. It didn’t take long before they both climaxed together, Dina’s walls clenching around Tom as he spilled into her. His thrusts slowed down as did their breathing. Tom rested his forehead against Dina’s.  
‘Please don’t leave me again,’ he whispered, ‘it killed me that I couldn’t reach you, that you didn’t want to talk to me.’  
‘I’m sorry Tom, I’m so sorry,’ Dina said, her eyes filling with tears.  
‘Sshhh…promise me you’ll never leave me again Dina. Promise me,’ he looked into her eyes.  
‘I promise,’ she whispered.

PRESENT  
Tom took another sip of his drink. He swallowed, running a hand over his face and through his hair, tears pricking his eyes.  
‘You promised,’ he said to himself as he stared out into the distance, ‘Dina…you promised.’


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday morning saw Tom awaken as though he’d been hit by a truck. His head was pounding and his mouth felt like it had been eating sandpaper. His stomach churned and Tom knew if he tried to get up out of bed, the first place he’d be heading to would be the bathroom.   
Groaning, he closed his eyes and laid his head back onto his pillow. He had nowhere that he needed to be, not that he felt he was in any condition to go anyway. He vaguely remembered sitting with a full bottle of Jameson, however he was unsure as to how much of it was left. 

He couldn’t stop thinking about Dina.

The feel of her skin, how soft it was under his hands and his mouth. The smell of her, from when he would walk past her and the scent of the ocean mixed with blossom would fill his nose, or her other sweet, musky smell when his tongue was buried between her legs. How she would look when she woke in the morning, stretching languorously, knowing her naked body was underneath the sheets.  
His cock began to harden as he pictured her, the way she threw her head back and how her breasts bounced when she rode him. How she would moan and fondle them, her fingers pinching her nipples until he would have to pull her down and take one in his mouth.   
He palmed his cock, imagining her between his legs as she took him in her mouth, licking and sucking him until he came, his body shuddering as she swallowed everything he offered her.  
He couldn’t help but buck against his own hand as he gripped his cock in his fist. He ran his thumb over the tip, spreading his pre-cum over it. He cupped his balls with his other hand as he began to furiously stroke his cock, imagining it was Dina instead of him. He pictured her pussy, wet and hot as it felt when it clenched around his cock and he suddenly came, squeezing his balls as he spurted over his stomach and chest. He continued to slowly pump up and down his cock as his breathing returned to normal. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up before sighing heavily, closing his eyes and falling back into a deep slumber.

Dina couldn’t wait for the week to be over. It was Friday and her office had been ridiculously frantic all week and she was looking forward to nothing more than spending the weekend on her couch. She glanced at the clock; it was just after 2pm. She continued typing away furiously until she became aware of someone standing in front of her desk. It was Jake, one of her work colleagues.  
‘Hell of a week hey Dina?’ he asked, staring intently at her, ‘um…a few of us were going to head down to the pub after work to have a couple of quiet drinks, lord knows we deserve it. Want to come along?’ he asked.  
Dina was about to say ‘no’ when she thought about it, why not? A couple of drinks with her work mates could be just the thing she needed.  
‘Sure, that would be good,’ she smiled at him, ‘let me know when everyone’s ready to leave.’  
‘Great,’ he replied, ‘give us about an hour hey?’  
Dina smiled and returned to her computer to complete her tasks for the day.

Tom was pacing around his apartment. It had been two days since he’d received the thank you text from Dina for the lunch he’d left for her. Since then he’d heard nothing from her. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed, unable to think about anything else but her. Everything he’d tried so far was not working for him. What could he do to impress her? Maybe he could whisk her away for the weekend? A romantic rendezvous for them? A little B&B somewhere? An upper class hotel with a day spa? Or should he fly her somewhere? Paris maybe?   
Then he realised something.  
Even though Dina enjoyed the luxuries that Tom’s career could afford them, and the bonuses and gifts that also came with it, deep down, Dina really enjoyed the simple things in life. Holding hands as they walked through the local park, cuddling up with a bowl of popcorn on the couch watching DVD’s, lazy Sunday morning’s enjoying brunch at a local café or home cooked meals they made together.  
That was it.  
He’d invite her to his apartment for a meal that he’d cook just for her. Keep it simple, just how she preferred it. Excited with himself for coming up with the idea, he set about making a shopping list of ingredients he’d need before heading out in his Jag to pick everything up.  
Half an hour later he was humming to himself as he bounced around the kitchen preparing the dinner and dessert. Sometime later, Tom was satisfied with what he’d prepared, now to whisk the love of his life away from work and back to his apartment. He grabbed his phone and car keys, whistling as he left his apartment and drove his car to Dina’s work.

It had just gone 4 when Dina fell leaned against the back of her chair, letting out an exhausted sigh. She heard voices coming down the corridor; Jake’s being one of them. He stopped at her desk.  
‘Are you still coming with us?’ he asked hopefully.  
‘Sure, just let me shut my computer down. I can catch up with you if you like?’ she said.  
‘No, it’s fine, I’ll wait,’ he waved the others on, telling them they’d be there shortly.  
Jake waited as Dina shut her computer down and tided her pens and paperwork on her desk. Satisfied with everything, she stood up, taking her red coat off her chair and slipping into it. Grabbing her handbag, she pushed her chair into her desk and headed out the door with Jake.   
They chatted amicably as they walked together. Dina had always liked Jake. He was funny and smart with a little bit of shyness about him. Dina was sure he would have gotten along well with Tom, if Tom had given him a chance. The green-eyed monster reared its ugly head as far as Tom was concerned when it came to Jake. Time and time again Dina had repeatedly tried to reassure Tom he was imagining things but he held steadfast in his opinion.   
They reached the pub and Jake held the door open for Dina, walking in behind her. She spotted her other colleagues at the bar and made her way over to them, Jake following her. They sat on a couple of bar stools and ordered their drinks.

Tom pulled his car up out the front of Dina’s work, turned the engine off and headed inside to see her. As he walked in, the smile on his face faded as he looked at her desk, she was gone.  
Fuck!  
He couldn’t believe he’d missed her. He walked over to the receptionist, hoping she might know if Dina had already left early for the day.  
‘I believe a few of them have gone to one of the pub’s nearby for a Friday night drink,’ she said, eyeing Tom up and down quite openly.  
‘You don’t happen to know which one by any chance?’ he asked, ignoring her heated gaze.  
‘They walked, so it can’t be too far. I could help you find her, if you really want to find her that is…’ she trailed off, leaning on her desk pushing her breasts out.  
‘Um…thanks, but I’m sure I’ll find her, there’s not too many close by,’ he turned and walked out before she decided to jump him there and then.  
Sighing loudly, he walked back out to his car and hopped in. A few blocks up he stopped at a set of traffic lights. As he waited, he quickly thought about which pubs would be within walking distance. As he did he noticed a pub on the opposite corner. Then he noticed the red coat…her red coat. Then he saw her. And him. That prick from her work. Fucking drinking together. No. Fucking. Way.   
A horn blast from behind jolted Tom back reality. Cursing and shaking his head in disbelief, he pulled the car around the corner and after finding a park and turning the engine off, he banged the steering wheel with his hand. He never liked Jake, never trusted him as far as he could throw him and now he was swooping in on Dina it seemed the moment he got a whiff that something was up between her and Tom.   
His mind wandered back to a recent disagreement between the two of them over Jake.

They had been out at a black tie dinner for Dina’s company. Dina had looked stunning in a figure hugging black halter neck gown that dipped between her breasts. It had taken all of Tom’s willpower not to run his tongue down it during the night.  
The dinner was going well, though it seemed to Tom that Jake was finding every opportunity to be near Dina whenever he could. Dina was oblivious to it, but Tom certainly wasn’t. He’d excused himself to go to the bathroom and when he returned he watched from afar as Jake was talking to Dina at the bar. Tom’s problem with him was that he was so close to Dina that the front of his body was practically glued to Dina’s side. Tom walked back over, the smile falling off Jake’s face as he watched him return and place his hand on Dina’s back, manoeuvring himself between the two of them. Jake took the hint and excused himself.  
‘That was rude Tom,’ Dina had said.  
‘Rude?’ Tom asked incredulously, ‘there was no room even for air to get between the two of you!’  
Dina scoffed at Tom.  
‘He’s a nice guy. He just hasn’t found the right girl yet!’ she argued.  
‘Yes he has, it’s you!’ Tom replied, ‘you’re just too blind and too nice to see it.’  
‘Really Tom,’ she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on Tom’s lips, ‘you’re jealous over nothing.’  
‘I’m not jealous,’ Tom snapped.  
Dina raised her eyebrow at him and smirked.  
‘Merely protective of what’s mine,’ he said.  
‘You make me sound like a piece of property Thomas…I’m shocked!’ Dina said with mock indignation.  
Tom wrapped his arms around her, peppering kisses along her jawline until he reached her ear.  
‘I can’t help that I don’t want to share,’ he whispered.  
‘Why? Because I’m such a wonderful person?’ Dina whispered back.   
‘Yes. And because you have such a great ass,’ he ran a hand over her bottom, cupping it and giving it a light squeeze.  
‘Thomas!’ Dina gasped.  
‘And a great rack!’ he smirked as he brought his other hand up and drew a line from her lip, under her chin and down the slit of her dress between her breasts.  
She slapped his hand away.  
‘At least wait until we can’t be seen!’ she giggled, ‘I have to work with these people you know!’

Now he’d clearly leapt at the chance to get his paws into Dina. Seething, Tom exited the car, his long angry strides carrying him to the pub. Just as he was about to enter, he stopped himself, what was he actually going to say to her? Going in and yelling wasn’t going to achieve anything. Punching that fucker in the face would make him feel slightly better though. The thought of that dickhead near her, touching her, just killed him inside.   
He watched them from afar through the window. She had her head back, laughing at something he was saying and Jake was clearly relishing in her rapt attention. She was leaning in to say something and she placed her hand on his arm as she spoke. Tom swallowed, hurt and jealousy gripping his chest, like it was trying to crush him. He was watching another man make her laugh, bask in her attentions. It wasn’t him. Would it ever be him again? He blinked back tears as he turned and walked back to his car. He unlocked it and hopped in, resting his head back and sighing loudly as he closed his eyes.  
Now what the fuck was he supposed to do?

Dina found herself laughing at Jake’s witty sense of humour. As she looked at him she found herself comparing him to Tom. Jake was certainly attractive, there was no denying it. But she couldn’t say she wanted to explore that feeling beyond his physical features.  
Dina laughed at another one of his stories. She noticed that when he himself laughed, he bent his head forward and chuckled quietly whereas Tom would roll his head back, his tongue between his teeth and the cute little ‘eheheh’ that would accompany it. Jake had a hesitance to him, almost a shyness when talking to her. Tom was never at a loss for words and seemed to have a knack for making even the shyest person feel completely at ease. He was so genuine when it came to others. Not that Jake wasn’t, he seemed to be, but of course she didn’t know him like she knew Tom.  
‘Would you like another?’ he asked her.  
‘Just one more, then I should probably get going,’ she said.  
Jake smiled and turned to the barman to order another round of drinks.

Tom drove around London on auto pilot. He wasn’t sure where to go. He knew he didn’t want to go back home, he’d end up with another bottle of Jameson in his hand to try and erase what he’d just seen.  
As he drove, he notice a queue of people, slowing down he realised it was a line up to get into a nightclub, Mason House. It had opened earlier in the year but Tom had not yet had the chance to check it out. He’d heard you had to spend a minimum of £500 just to sit at a table and that there was a secret members room hidden behind a bookcase.  
Now seemed like the perfect opportunity to have a look.   
He found a park close by and exited his car, making his way to the front entrance.  
The entry staff recognised him immediately.  
‘Mr. Hiddleston, we had no idea to expect you,’ one of them said as they lifted the velvet rope to let him pass.  
‘Not to worry, spur of the moment decision,’ he replied with a grin.  
‘Enjoy your night Sir,’ he said as he placed the rope back into the holder, earning a few groans from those still in the line.  
‘And if you need anything,’ he continued, pointing to a man in a white shirt and black vest behind the bar, ‘James is your man. I’ll let him know you’re here.’  
‘Thank you, I appreciate that,’ Tom replied heading inside.  
He marvelled at the 18th century building as he walked through, the music pumping through his body.  
He headed straight to the bar and ordered a Jameson on the rocks. He took a sip and turned around, leaning on the bar as he surveyed the room. Bodies moved on the dance floor to the beat of the music, other were entwined together in various nooks around the darkened room. He didn’t feel like dancing, he just wanted to quietly immerse himself in the environment at the corner of the bar. Essentially he was alone, but not in the locality sense.   
He sat drinking as one by one, several women walked up to him, pressing their bodies against him, licking their lips and hoping for more than just a chat. At first he talked politely to them, but as the night wore on and he consumed more alcohol, his mind began to fog, his words slurring, and his movements uncoordinated. The polite conversations turned to flirting as women found he did not push them away. The innocent flirting turned to overt suggestiveness as he danced on the spot with some of the women. He began grinding his hips into theirs; letting his hands roam over their bodies. Everything seemed to be one big blur and he was only half conscious of the current woman in front of him with her hand palming his cock. It wasn’t until she tried to kiss him and put her tongue into his mouth did he have some sense of mind to push her away.  
He’d decided he’d had enough and knowing he was definitely drunk and certainly in no condition to drive, he pulled his phone out to see if his sister Emma could come and pick him up.   
He was scrolling through his list of contacts when it hit him.   
The smell of the ocean mixed with the scent of blossoms.  
The familiar scent filled his nostrils as his head whipped up to find the owner. Try as his eyes might to focus, he couldn’t see her. Deciding it must be the alcohol playing with his mind; he stumbled around and signalled for another drink. Then he heard it. The light airy giggle that was so familiar to him, she was here. He looked around again, willing his mind to try and focus.  
It was her.  
She had walked past so her back was to him as she continued through the crowd, but his gaze took in her cropped black hair and the short, thigh-length black dress that hugged her curves. He felt himself start to stiffen at the sight of her. She had moved quickly and he almost stumbled to catch up to her, following her intoxicating ocean and blossom scent. Just as she neared the bookcase at the end of the room, Tom managed to grab her arm.  
‘Dina!’ he said loudly over the music.  
She turned around and Tom quickly let his grasp on her slip.  
‘I’m so sorry; I thought you were someone else.’  
She smiled at him, taking a step closer to him, licking her lips.   
‘But it is me,’ she purred.  
Their bodies were touching and he let his eyes close as he felt her breasts push up against him and her scent envelope his senses. He felt something wet graze his lips and he opened his eyes as he realised her tongue had darted over his lips.  
He swallowed.  
She looked just like her. She smelled just like her. His tongue darted out over his own lips; did she taste just like her? God he missed her and here she was right in front of him. Tom gave his head a little shake. It wasn’t her, but if he closed his eyes, he imagined it was her. But she just said it was her. His mouth opened of its own accord as her tongue found its way in, searching, probing. His hands ran up the sides of her thighs and slowly moved around to cup her bottom. Squeezing it, she moaned into his mouth. One of her hands moved to tangle itself in his hair and the other moved down to palm his growing erection in his pants. She pulled away, smiling up at him as she grabbed his ties and pulled him towards the bookcase. She punched a code into the keypad on the wall and it opened. She pulled Tom in before he’d had a chance to react.  
There was no one else in the room as he looked around, the door closing behind him. 

Dina had really enjoyed this evening with not only Jake, but with the rest of her co-workers. She looked at her watch and realising how late it was, decided she really should go home.  
‘Are you sure you want to go home alone?’ Jake asked her when she said she was leaving.  
‘I’m sorry?’ she asked blankly.  
‘I mean, you’re having trouble with Tom and maybe you don’t feel like being alone tonight,’ he said quietly.  
Dina swallowed nervously.  
‘Just because Tom and I might be having some issues doesn’t mean I’m ready to just jump into bed with the very next person I see!’ she said, her voice rising slightly.  
‘No! I didn’t mean it like that…I just meant…if you need to talk…maybe…’ he said before moving his hand onto her thigh.  
Dina looked at his hand on her, then back to his eyes.

Tom watched as the woman walked backwards, beckoning him with her finger. His eyes filled with drunken lust as he lunged at her, pushing her hard up against the wall, his mouth devouring hers as his hands and mouth roamed over her body. Both his hands came up to cup her breasts. He pulled the scooped neckline of her dress down, revealing the lacy balconette bra she wore underneath. He then pulled the lace down and took one of her nipples into his mouth. She gasped as he licked and sucked it before moving to the other one. Her hands gripped his hair, pulling it as she arched her back into his face. His hand wandered down, cupping her mound between her legs, grabbing at the material of her knickers and ripping it off her body easily. She gasped as he took his mouth off her before she pulled him up and pushed him so he was now backed up against the wall. She made light work of undoing his pants, his cock springing free, pre-cum already oozing out of the tip. She bit her lip as she fell to her knees, her tongue circling the head of his cock. He groaned as her tongue began swirling around it.  
‘Take it all,’ he moaned, his hands finding their way through her hair. She opened her mouth and began to suck his cock, bobbing her head up and down as her hand caressed his balls.   
It wasn’t enough.  
He began to thrust, his hips bucking as he fucked her mouth. Her hands moved to grip his thighs as her mouth continued taking in as much of his cock as she could. His head thrown back as he began to move erratically into her open mouth.   
‘Oh fuck!’ he cried as his breathing increased, his legs beginning to shake.  
‘I’m going to …’ he growled and before he could finish he came in her mouth, she moaned around his throbbing cock as she swallowed his hot, sticky seed.  
He moved his hands from her hair, to caress the sides of her face as he looked down at her.  
‘Oh fuck Dina!’ he whispered.  
She pulled away from his touch, a scowl crossing her face.  
‘My name is not Dina,’ she said hotly and she rose to her feet, tucking her exposed breasts back into her dress.  
‘But…you…I…’ Tom mumbled, looking at her in confusion.  
He tried to focus on her face as best he could, considering the amount of alcohol he’d consumed.  
‘But you look just like her…and…smell…and sound…’ he tried to form a coherent thought as he looked down to see his cock still out of his pants, hanging flaccidly. He tucked himself back in, stumbling around as he clumsily did his pants back up.  
‘I’m sorry…’ he whispered, realisation setting in at what had just happened.  
The woman looked at him with a mixture of hurt and anger.  
Smack!  
He never saw it coming as she lashed out, slapping him across the face.  
‘Seriously? It’s fine to let a random stranger suck you off but to call me by another woman’s name? How insulting is that?’ she spat at him in disgust, ‘just because you’re Tom fucking Hiddleston, you think you can just have any woman kneel for you and think of someone else while she’s sucking your cock? You’re nothing like you pretend to be. You’re just a fucking user…a fucking user!’ she screamed.  
‘I’m so sorry…’ he said again, guilt and shame washing over him. For how he used this woman, for the weakness he had shown, but most of all, for the betrayal of Dina’s trust in him.  
He looked down at his feet, shaking his head in disbelief, his mouth open, trying unsuccessfully to find the words he wanted to say. She walked over to the door and opened it, not looking at him, silently waiting for him to leave. He slowly walked over, stopping in front of her to say something but she held her hand up to stop him.  
‘Just get the fuck out of here you fucking asshole,’ she said, stony-faced.   
Mortified and filled with shame and guilt, Tom stumbled out, and kept going, pushing through the crowd until he felt the cool night air hit his face. He put his hands in his pockets and began walking, his body numb he let his feet take him where they wanted.  
Emma.   
He needed his sister and he needed her now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and fumbled with it as he dialled her number. Apart from her initial grumpiness at being woken at such a late hour, she of course agreed to come and pick her brother up.  
Putting his phone away, Tom leaned against the cold brick wall and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that welled up and the crushing pain that he felt in his chest. How the fuck could he have been so…so downright stupid. He knew it wasn’t Dina, but deep down, a tiny part of him was wishing it was. He sunk down, sitting on the ground, feeling nauseous and full of despair. He curled his knees up and laid his arms and head on them.

About twenty minutes later, Emma’s car pulled up where Tom as sitting. She got out of the car and went over to him. Kneeling down in front of him, she placed a hand on his arm.  
‘Tom?’ she said gently as her clear blue eyes met his red-rimmed ones.  
‘Oh Tom,’ her hand cupped her brother’s cheek as another tear rolled down, ‘let’s get you home.’  
Pulling him up, she walked him over to her car with her arm around his back. She opened the door, waiting for him to sit in the passenger seat before shutting the door.  
‘How much have you had to drink Tom?’ she asked as she pulled into traffic.  
‘Not enough,’ he mumbled, ‘everything still hurts. Fuck my head hurts,’ he complained massaging his temple.  
Emma shook her head.  
‘Honestly Tom, what were you thinking? I know this break-up with Dina hasn’t been easy for you…’ she began.  
‘We have not broken up!’ he yelled, ‘we’re just…just…waiting…’ he whispered, in his current state he couldn’t find the words to describe his and Dina’s situation.  
‘Well whatever it is sweetheart, this is not the smartest thing to do you know. What will Luke say when he hears about this? He’s going to kill you,’ she said.  
‘Don’t lecture me Em. I’m not in…the…mood…’ he suddenly went quiet, ‘stop the car Em.’  
‘What?’ she said.  
‘Stop the car! Pull over!’ he yelled.  
Emma pulled the car over to the side of the road as quickly as she could, Tom opening the door and stumbling out. Next, Emma could hear the strangled sounds of Tom as he began vomiting in the gutter. She winced as she heard him heave and then end with a coughing fit at the end. He climbed back into the car and looked at Emma.  
‘Don’t,’ he shot her a warning glare.  
Her mouth set in a thin line, Emma resumed driving, silence filling the car until eventually they arrived at Tom’s apartment.  
‘Let’s get you upstairs hey?’ Emma said.  
‘I’ll be fine, you…go home,’ he said, ‘thanks for picking me up.’  
‘Tom,’ she began, ‘there is absolutely no way I’m simply going to drop you off and leave you, not in this sorry state.’  
She put her arm around him and guided him upstairs. He fumbled with his key until Emma took it out of his hands and unlocked his door. They both walked in, Tom somewhat haphazardly as he stumbled towards his lounge room and fell onto the couch, half drunk and now exhausted.  
Emma decided to put the kettle on and make them both a cup of tea. She wasn’t going anywhere tonight, not when her brother was in this sort of state. She walked back to the lounge to find Tom passed out on the couch. She walked over to him and removed his shoes from his feet before lifting them onto the couch and helping him lie down. She pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered him with it. Sighing heavily, she sat down on the floor in front of him, her hand gently stroking his hair on the side of his head. She looked at him, and even though he was asleep, she could see the tiredness and pain etched in his face. She loved him immensely but he’d been an absolute idiot tonight. This break-up, or whatever it was with Dina, was clearly taking a toll on Tom more than anybody else had seemed to notice. Drinking wasn’t going to solve anything. Maybe he’d have more to say when he woke in the morning.   
Hearing the kettle boil, Emma got up and started to head to the kitchen.  
‘But you look like her,’ she heard Tom mumble behind her.  
‘Sorry Tom?’ Emma asked.  
‘Smell like her too,’ he mumbled.  
Emma walked over to Tom and gently placed her hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.  
‘Tom? Tom wake up,’ she said.  
‘I know you’re not her,’ he continued in his sleep.  
Emma realised Tom was talking in his sleep, something he had often done when they were growing up.  
‘Who am I not Tom?’ Emma asked.  
‘The girl at the club,’ he said.  
‘Which girl?’ she asked.  
‘She looked like Dina,’ Tom said.  
‘But it…wasn’t Dina?’ Emma replied.  
‘No…but…she…’ Tom spoke slowly, ‘fuck that feels good…’ he moaned.  
Emma’s eyes widened.  
‘Oh…yes…suck it…’ another moan came from Tom’s mouth.  
Emma clapped her hand over her mouth.   
‘Tom what did you do?’ she shook him harder.  
‘She…made me…come…’ he said.  
‘Come…where, Tom?’ Emma hesitated.  
‘In her mouth,’ he said before rolling over, his back now facing her.  
Emma sighed, her head hanging down. What on earth had Tom done? She didn’t want to believe it but it sounded like Tom had been with another woman in some way…sexually.  
She got up and went back to the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. Placing it on the kitchen table she sat down and took a sip. Pulling her phone out, she scrolled through her list of contacts before pressing the call button.  
‘Hey Luke, it’s Emma,’ she said, pausing as he answered, ‘yeah, sorry I know it’s the middle of the night, but I think we’ve got a problem. With Tom. And it’s a major one…’

Her back arched on the bed as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, one hand gripped his hair, the other trailed down between her legs to massage her clit. Dina moaned as his hand moved hers away and took over. He ran his fingers up and down her folds, coating his fingers with her juices.  
‘More…please,’ she begged, spreading her legs wider, her hips bucking to meet his fingers.  
He pushed two of his fingers in, hearing her gasp as he did. He pushed them in and out slowly, his thumb rubbing her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body.  
Dina needed more, she wanted more.  
The hand in his hair yanked his head back, her eyes meeting his.  
‘I need you,’ she moaned, ‘I need your cock in me,’  
He pulled his fingers out of her and brought them to her lips.  
‘Suck,’ he whispered and watched as her tongue darted out to lick his fingers before taking them into her mouth.  
He pulled his fingers out and grabbed hold of his cock, lining it up at her entrance, but instead of pushing into her, he ran the head through her slick folds.  
She growled in frustration, her hands finding his hips as she tried to pull him in.  
‘Fuck!’ she cried out as he suddenly slammed into her.   
He was relentless, pulling almost all the way out before slamming into her again. His hands grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her arms above her head.  
‘You’re mine,’ he growled, ‘all mine.’  
He bit at her neck as his thrusts became faster, her legs wrapping themselves around his waist, the sounds of their skin slapping together sounded almost obscene as was their moans that filled the room.  
‘I’m so close…don’t stop…’ she moaned, ‘oh…my…god…Jake…Jake…’ Dina cried out as she came.


	7. Chapter 7

Dina arched her back, gripping Jake’s hair as she cried out, her orgasm washing over her. Jake watched her intently, his eyes hungrily gazing at her. His tongue darted out to lick his lips, his hands roamed her body as it came down from its shuddering high.  
Tom squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see anymore, but his feet stayed rooted to the spot where Dina’s bedroom was. He put his hands over his ears, trying desperately to block out the moans emanating from the entwined lovers.  
He felt his breathing become erratic, such was the jealousy and betrayal he felt consume his body. His hands ran over his face, as though this would all be some nightmare he could wake himself from. Helplessly his hands pulled at his hair as tears filled his eyes. He felt nauseous as heat radiated from his body as anger began to consume him.   
He backed away from the bedroom, the tears he fought to hold back spilled over, blinding his vision. He stumbled through the apartment and out into the cold winter’s night.  
It was so cold, he hugged his body. So very, very cold, and now wet as it began to rain. The light mist coated him before the drops became heavier, more solid until eventually he felt as though the rain had become like a torrent and he could no longer breathe properly such was the force of the water.  
From a distance Tom could hear voices that sounded muffled and hands grabbing at his body, pulling at his clothes.  
‘Nooooo!’ he suddenly screamed out, ‘no…stop it!’ his arms and legs thrashing wildly as he fought to regain his breath and at the same time fight off the hands grabbing at him.   
‘Tom? Tom?’ he heard a female voice, ‘Tom wake up please!’   
His eyes opened to see his sister Emma and his publicist Luke holding him under a cold shower and trying to rid him of his saturated clothing. He began coughing and spluttering under the water as it washed over him, slowly waking him from his drunken stupor.  
‘What the fuck?’ he yelled, ‘what the actual fuck?! Are you two fucking insane?’ he waved his arms trying to shake them off.  
‘Relax Tom.’ Luke said, ‘just trying to sober you up a little mate.’  
Tom looked around wildly, his breathing heavy as he ran his hands through his sopping wet hair, noticing it was just the three of them in the bathroom. He wasn’t in Dina’s apartment; there was no Dina…and Jake. It was all a dream, or more of a nightmare from Tom’s point of view.  
‘Okay, I’m awake, turn the bloody water off,’ Tom snapped.  
Luke helped him stand up in the shower as Emma continued peeling his wet clothes off of him. He tried to shake her off, but she slapped his hands away.  
‘Fuck, my head,’ Tom groaned.  
‘I’ll get you something when we get you out and dried off sweetie,’ Emma said, wrapping a towel around Tom.  
Tom was on his way to sobering up when he looked at both Emma and Luke and suddenly chuckled.  
‘What’s so funny Tom?’ Luke asked, ‘because right now I’m not seeing anything even remotely amusing to laugh about. Enlighten me…’  
‘You’re in the shower with Emma…’ he chuckled again.  
‘So?’ Luke said, shrugging his shoulders.  
‘Probably the only time you’ll ever shower with a woman!’ he laughed.  
Emma snorted, trying not to laugh along with her brother. Luke’s lips smiled in a tight, thin line.  
‘Hilarious Tom,’ he said sarcastically with a towel around him, Emma and Luke helped him exit the shower, guiding him to his bed where Emma had laid out a clean t-shirt and track pants for him to change into.  
‘Do you need help Tom?’ she asked.  
‘No, no, I’ll be okay Em,’ he replied.  
‘Well get dressed and come down and have some coffee with us, yeah?’ she told him.  
‘Tea?’ he said hopefully.  
‘Coffee,’ Emma said firmly, ‘you need to sober up sunshine.’  
Closing the door behind her, she went downstairs to make the coffee, and to wait with Luke to see what her brother had to say for himself.

Dina hailed herself a taxi, and once inside, she pulled out her phone and looked up Tom’s number. She hesitated before hitting the call button. It was already so late. What was she actually calling for? To hear his voice? To tell him he was right all along? To tell him she missed him? To tell him…she loved him? She hit the call button and holding her breath, she waited. It went through to his voicemail, and slightly disappointed, Dina called him again only to hear his voicemail message again. She sighed, her head falling back against the headrest in the taxi. Where could he be, especially at this time of night?   
As the taxi continued on, she called him several more times, with still no answer from him. Her heart seemed to leap into her throat. What if he wasn’t answering her on purpose? What if he didn’t want to talk to her? It had been a couple of days since she’d seen him. Her mind raced wildly with random thoughts of Tom.  
The taxi pulled up to Dina’s apartment and after paying the driver, she walked upstairs to her apartment. She put her key into the door of her apartment and opening it up she walked in, kicking it shut with her foot before walking into the lounge room. She threw her bag onto the couch and began to pace around in the room. She couldn’t believe it, Tom was actually right. Why didn’t she see it? Was she really that oblivious? And where the hell was he?   
She thought back to what had occurred at the pub.  
Dina looked at the hand Jake had just placed on her thigh, swallowing before looking back up to meet Jake’s face. Though his expression wasn’t one of confidence and cockiness, it was one of, hopefulness.  
As her eyes met his, the realisation hit her like someone had punched her in the stomach.   
He wasn’t Tom. He would never be Tom. No one would ever be Tom. Her Tom.  
She gently took Jake’s hand in hers and smiled at him.  
‘Jake,’ she began, ‘I’m still with Tom. Things are not particularly great between us at the moment, but no matter what is happening between us, I’m still his. I can’t even begin to think of being with someone else.’  
She stood up from her seat, grabbing her coat and putting it on before Jake took her by the wrist.  
‘Dina, I can treat you so much better than he can,’ he said, ‘can you not give me a chance?’  
Dina shook her wrist free.  
‘You are a wonderful, wonderful person Jake, and you’ll make someone very happy one day, it just won’t be me,’ she dropped his hand and squeezed his arm in a compassionate gesture, ‘thank you for tonight Jake, I really did enjoy myself,’ she smiled at him.  
‘But I can do anything you want, be anything you need…’ he began to plead.  
Dina looked at Jake and sighed.  
‘But you can’t be Tom,’ she said, ‘no one can,’ before placing her handbag on her shoulder and heading outside to take a taxi to her apartment.  
Dina continued to pace around her apartment until she stopped in front of her bookcase, a picture of her and Tom together catching her eye. It was taken a couple of years ago, a selfie of the two of them, cuddled up together, their faces lit up with laughter. She gently took it off the shelf and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, she curled up on the corner, holding the framed picture in one hand and her phone in the other in case Tom returned her call. She leaned her head on the armrest and before she knew it, she’d fallen asleep clutching the photo to her.

Tom dried the water from his body before dressing in the clothes Emma had laid out for him. He couldn’t deny he was still angry from the rude awakening he’d received at the hands of his sister and from Luke. Sure, he’d been drunk before, who hadn’t? But to be put in the shower with freezing cold water was a bit extreme.  
He dried his hair off before a vision of a woman kneeling before him flashed through his mind. For some reason she reminded him of Dina. He knew it wasn’t her, but she looked an awful lot like her. He walked into his bathroom and hung up the towel on the towel rail before another thought crossed his mind, it was of himself, stumbling out of a club and onto the street. Tom shook his head, it must be the alcohol he thought, he must have drunk much more than he’d first anticipated to be having these random thoughts. He walked out of the bathroom and slowly went down the stairs to the kitchen. As he was halfway down he suddenly stopped. Why were Emma and Luke here in the first place? He’d never called them, had he? His stomach dropped. Or had someone else? He had a vision of scrambling to get out of Emma’s car before heaving on the side of the road and…  
Fuck. No.  
He suddenly paled, remembering a slap to the face from the same woman. What had he done?  
Tom continued to walk gingerly down the stairs, not really sure if the nausea sitting in the pit of his stomach was from the excessive amount of alcohol he’d consumed, or what he was about to face in his kitchen. The smell of coffee hit him before he entered the kitchen, causing him to feel even more nauseous, or maybe, he swallowed nervously, he knew it was because the shit was about to hit the proverbial fan.


	8. Chapter 8

Tom walked into the kitchen, afraid to meet the stares of Emma and Luke, who had been talking in hushed tones but immediately stopped when he’d entered.  
Rather than take a seat at the table with them, he walked over to the kitchen window, his hands resting on the bench as he looked outside. The bleakness mirrored the emotion he felt inside.  
He sighed heavily and let his head fall down. He knew they were waiting for him to say something. What was he supposed to say?  
Sorry guys, I got absolutely shitfaced and let some girl who looked like the spitting image of Dina suck me off?  
Hashtag winning.  
He heard the scrape of a chair behind him and before he could turn around, his sister’s arms were wrapped around his waist and her head leaning onto his back. He felt her sigh and she lightly squeezed him. It was a simple gesture, but enough for Tom to know the meaning behind it. Tears pooled in his eyes and he shook his head to try and clear them.  
Emma held him for a few minutes, slowly feeling the tension lessen in his body.  
‘Come and sit down sweet,’ she said, letting go from around his waist and placing a hand on his arm.  
He followed her, still unable to look either of them in the eye, afraid to see disgust and disappointment reflected back.  
Luke pushed the cup of coffee closer to Tom.  
‘Drink up mate, you look like shit,’ he said.  
Tom lifted the cup to his lips and gingerly took a sip, grimacing a little as he much preferred his tea, but this was going to be more helpful to his mind.  
He placed the cup down and ran his hand over his face.  
‘I…I fucked up Luke,’ he said quietly.  
Emma quickly reached for her brother’s hand, and feeling her touch, he grabbed her hand, holding on for dear life.  
Exhaling a shaky breath, he continued.  
‘I just…remember a woman,’ he stopped as he saw Luke out of the corner of his eye lean back and rest his hand on his forehead, ‘we didn’t sleep together, but she…’ he trailed off, glancing at Emma.  
‘She what?’ asked Luke.  
‘She…in the club…you know…went down,’ Tom replied quietly, the memory of the woman kneeling before him, her mouth on him, his hands tangling in her hair as he thrust his hips into her face.   
‘Oh fuck,’ Luke said.  
‘Luke!’ Emma quickly said, scowling at him.  
‘Emma,’ Luke looked at her, ‘he’s let some stranger give him a blow job in a club for Christ sakes. Did anyone else see this? Did anyone capture it on film?’ he looked at Tom, ‘what the bloody hell were you thinking? Remember the shit I had to go through last time to make the holiday photos disappear?’ he asked.  
Tom narrowed his gaze.  
‘That was different! They were taken without our knowledge!’ he replied angrily.  
‘Well were you just trying to welcome the opportunity this time?’ Luke’s voice rose slightly.  
‘Luke! That’s not fair and you know it!’ Emma jumped to her brother’s defence, ‘you seem to be only concerned about his career Luke,’ she said harshly.  
‘Yes I am,’ Luke replied, ‘but I’m also worried about my friend.’   
With that statement he looked at Tom, placing a hand on his shoulder  
‘Clearly your career is on the rise Tom, I’m not going to lie and say it’s not my job to care about it,’ he paused, contemplating his next choice of words, ‘but you are first and foremost my friend. And from one friend to another, you look like shit,’ he said with a wry smile.  
‘I can’t believe what I’ve done,’ Tom said, the shame clearly evident on his face, ‘I just feel so guilty for what I let happen.’  
Tears formed in his eyes and he blinked furiously, determined not to break down.  
‘Tom it’s not your fault…’ Emma began.  
‘But it is, I let that woman…how could I do this to Dina? I love…’ he stopped as Luke cut him off.  
‘Love?’ he snorted, ‘mate, look what she did. Walked out on you without so much as an explanation as to why?’ Luke watched as Tom swallowed, hurt and anger flashing across his tired face, ‘you’ve been together how long?’  
‘About three years,’ Tom said.  
‘Right, and after all that time don’t you think you deserve some sort of explanation from her?’ Luke asked.  
‘She needs time,’ Tom argued.  
‘Time for what? She either wants to be with you or she doesn’t!’ Luke questioned.  
‘Shut up!’ Tom suddenly yelled, startling both Emma and Luke as he quickly stood up. Luke’s words felt like a kick in the guts. What if she really didn’t want to see him anymore? He couldn’t imagine not being around her ever again. To feel her against his skin, her lips on his, her words in his ear, ‘if she needs time, I’m going to give it to her…okay?’   
Emma took hold of Tom’s arm and gently pulled him back down onto his chair.  
‘What about you Tom?’ she said, looking straight at him, ‘what do you want? It’s about you as much as it is about her. I mean, look at you, you can’t go on like this…’  
‘If I have to wait, I’ll wait!’ Tom’s voice rose in frustration, ‘if time is what she needs…’ his voice trailed off, his stare distant but recognition flitted across his face.  
‘What is it Tom? Emma asked.  
‘Maybe she doesn’t…’ he said in a quiet voice.  
Emma and Luke looked at each other puzzled.  
‘Doesn’t what Tom?’ Emma prompted.  
‘Maybe she…’ his voice cracked, remembering Dina and him, ‘I saw her,’ he paused, ‘I saw her with him,’ he spat out the last word venomously.  
‘Him? Who?’ Emma asked.  
‘That fucking bastard Jake!’ Tom was seething, ‘the minute there was something up between Dina and me, he fucking swoops on in. He was just waiting…just waiting the fucking bastard and she’s just fallen for it. The asshole finally has his chance.’  
Realisation dawned on Emma and Luke. This was why Tom had ended up in the state he had.  
‘What were they doing Tom?’ Emma was almost afraid to ask.  
‘They were together, at a pub…’ he said.  
‘Together…as in…’ Emma pressed him.  
‘They were talking closely…and drinking…and she was laughing at what he was saying…’ he said, his gaze suddenly very focused on the roof.  
Emma sighed and looked at Luke who was seething.  
‘Tom,’ he said, ‘of course we want to support you, you know we’re in your corner. But you need to sort this out once and for all,’ Tom glanced at him, ‘she either wants to be with you or she doesn’t,’ he said.  
‘It doesn’t look like it, does it,’ he said quietly.  
‘Hang on Luke,’ Emma cut in, ‘we don’t know what’s going on with Dina. I know she loves him, I’ve seen them together. There has to be something else to this,’ she said firmly looking at Luke, ‘there has to be more to this.’  
Luke folded his arms, his expression sceptical.  
‘Well obviously there’s more, it starts with a ‘J’ and ends with an ‘E,’ he said.  
Emma watched Tom’s jaw clench at Luke’s reference to Jake.  
‘And Tom,’ she directed herself back to him, ‘you should have a little, no, a lot more faith in Dina and how she does feel towards you. Yes, things have been a bit strained since your holiday to Jamaica, but look at what she puts up with.’  
Emma held up her hand to start counting off on her fingers.  
‘One, your career. She has supported any role that you’ve taken and even helped you run lines. Travelled to where you were filming whenever she could. Accompanied you to god knows how many premieres? Two, your fans. You give your fans so much attention wherever you are.’  
‘So?’ Tom cut in, ‘they’re part of the reason I’m where I am today.’  
‘And so is Dina,’ Emma shot back, ‘she was with you just before you started filming ‘Thor.’ Before the whole ‘Loki’ phenomena. She supported you through all this craziness. I know there have been times fans have wanted to talk to you when it was just the two of you and she’s never complained to you about it has she?’  
‘Well, no, because she knows this is…’ he trailed off, ‘this is the lifestyle that comes with being an actor.’  
He looked back and forth between Emma and Luke.  
‘Before these fucking photos were taken on our holiday, she never complained,’ Tom leaned back against his chair, ‘she really has been one of my biggest supporters.’  
‘Exactly,’ said Emma, ‘but everyone has a breaking point Tom and that was hers, mind you,’ she went on, ‘you can be such an ass at times and I ought to know, I grew up with you,’ she smiled.  
Tom looked at her with wide eyes while Luke tried unsuccessfully to hold in a small snicker.  
‘Oh come on Tom! You can be quick tempered, moody, cranky, a perfectionist, you’re not bloody perfect! I know your fans think you’re some bloody unicorn that fart’s rainbows and glitter but in actual fact Tom, your shit does stink,’ Emma said.  
Luke began to chuckle, ignoring Tom’s incredulous expression.  
‘Dina puts up with all of that, it’s a lot to ask of someone,’ she continued, ‘look, all I’m saying is that you just need to speak to her first without jumping to conclusions. The Dina you’re describing is not the one I know,’ Emma said, ‘Luke? Wouldn’t you agree?’  
Emma and Tom looked over at Luke.  
He sighed heavily.  
‘Look, I don’t know what’s going on with that woman. All I do know is that you have to speak to her and do something…anything…but you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You need closure, or something…I don’t know…finality…’ he shook his head.  
Emma went to say something but Luke silenced her with a shake of his head. In his eyes, he was furious with Dina.  
How could she up and leave without a word to Tom? To possibly be seeing someone else? He looked at Tom who seemed so broken. It cemented what he already thought about Dina.   
She didn’t really love him.  
She was all about the money and the lifestyle that Tom’s fame brought with it. That’s why she had stuck around for as long as she had. She was waiting for it to all pay off…  
Dina awoke with a start. The framed picture still within her grasp. She gently placed it down on the floor before grabbing her mobile phone. Almost 6am and still no response from Tom. Now she was really worried. Scared and worried. She had to see him.   
Now.   
She leapt off the couch and raced upstairs. Quickly brushing her hair, her teeth and changing into clean clothes, she was back in her lounge putting her shoes on as she sat on her couch.  
His pulled his car to a stop out the front of her apartment. Turning the engine off he took a few calming breaths to steady himself. He had to be calm, not let his emotions get in the way of what he needed to say to her. Satisfied he was somewhat calmer, he exited his car and headed towards her building.   
As he walked, he looked at his watch; it was just after 6am. He suddenly thought he didn’t care if she was up or not. He had to know. His mind raced, his heart thumped wildly against his chest. It felt like she was playing games. Was this the right thing to do? Only time would tell.  
Dina had just finished putting her shoes on when there was a sudden knock at her front door. Not expecting anyone at this early hour it made her jump with fright. Who would be up this early visiting? She walked to her door and opened it. It was the last person she expected to see on her doorstep, especially at this hour. Her gaze on his face, he looked like death warmed up and the look on his face was certainly not one of ‘happy to see you.’ If anything, it looked extremely angry and upset with her. In fact, Dina had never seen him look so angry with her.  
‘What wicked game do you think you’re playing at?’ he said icily before pushing past her and into her apartment.   
He turned to face her.  
‘We need to talk…now!’


	9. Chapter 9

Without waiting to be invited in, he walked past her and into her apartment. Dina’s heart suddenly leapt into her throat as she closed the door and turned around to face him, trying to keep her breathing steady before she spoke.  
‘Is everything okay? Has something happened?’ she asked, fear tinging her words.  
‘If you’re talking about an illness or accident then no, but emotionally, he’s done,’ Luke said icily.  
Dina exhaled, unaware that she had been holding her breath in, fearing something awful had happened to Tom. Her relief quickly turned to anger.  
‘Is that why you’re here? To lay some sort of guilt trip on me?’ Dina asked ‘you couldn’t make me feel any worse than I already do.’  
‘Oh I beg to differ,’ he replied, his eyes narrowing, ‘but that’s not my story to tell…’  
‘Then what is it you want Luke?’ Dina repeated, trying to keep her voice even.  
‘Are you done with Tom?’ he asked.  
‘Excuse me?’ Dina was taken aback by his question, ‘just what is your problem with me?’  
‘I said, are you done with Tom?’ Luke repeated.  
‘I…I…you know, actually I don’t think that’s really any of your business Luke,’ Dina said.  
‘Well actually it is,’ he folded his arms and glared at her.  
Dina went to open her mouth to retort before Luke held a hand up to stop her.  
‘He’s a mess. I’m not going to sugar coat it Dina, he’s a total wreck and it’s all your fault,’ he spat at her.  
‘My fault? My fault?’ she hissed back, ‘you know Luke, this may come as a complete surprise to you but our relationship is between Tom and me, just us. Not you. Nothing to do with you.’  
‘Christ Luke, what is it about me that bugs you so much? I mean, you seem to ‘tolerate’ me when Tom’s around, but you treat me like I have the plague sometimes,’ she stood with her hands on her hips, ‘what is it that I’ve done to make you dislike me so much Luke?’  
Luke pursed his lips together, glaring at her.  
‘You honestly have no idea?’ he asked, watching as Dina shook her head.  
Luke exhaled heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose before meeting her gaze.  
‘You. Tom. The elevator,’ he began.  
‘What the fuck?’ Dina interrupted him, ‘that was nearly three years ago, not long after we met!’ she exclaimed.  
‘Yes,’ Luke continued, ‘and the damage control I had to go into to fix it…Tom’s image…’  
‘That was a PR situation, isn’t that what you get paid the big bucks to do? Christ Luke, It’s always about Tom’s fucking image with you isn’t it?’ Dina raised her voice in frustration.  
‘Yes of course he has a certain image to maintain and to project, most actors do,’ Luke said.  
‘Well where do I fit in? Tell me Luke, I’m dying to know. Where do I fit in to the Tom ‘fucking perfect’ Hiddleston image?’ Dina asked sarcastically.  
Luke looked at Dina stony-faced.  
‘I honestly didn’t think you’d still be in the picture,’ he said.  
Dina’s eyes widened in shock. This was the most honest Luke had ever been with her and she wasn’t quite sure how she felt about it.  
‘What?’ she whispered.  
After the whole elevator thing, I assumed his fans quite possibly would have been enough to drive you away, it’s not like it hasn’t happened before,’ he went on.  
Dina watched, gobsmacked, as Luke began to slowly pace around her lounge room.  
‘See, in all honesty, Tom is easier to market without a girlfriend. He’s a hotter commodity without you. I thought you’d eventually disappear on your own accord,’ he said wryly.  
Dina swallowed, astounded at Luke’s brutal honesty.  
She faced him, pointing her finger at him.  
‘You know you seem to keep pointing out that what happened in the elevator was entirely my fault, all me. Well you know what? It takes two to tango. I didn’t force him to lick me out in there you know!’ Dina yelled, beyond frustrated with Luke.  
Luke grimaced at the thought.  
‘Yes…maybe…probably…’ he admitted begrudgingly, ‘I guess it was just so much easier to…’  
Dina cut him off.  
‘To use me as the scapegoat? Hope that I’d just quietly fade into the background and then the dirty little slut Tom had in the elevator would be a distant memory? Did I pretty much cover everything?’ Dina questioned him.  
Luke grinned sheepishly.  
‘Well, when you put it like that…’ he said.  
‘I do. But Luke, I love him more than anything. I have given so much to this, invested everything I have into us and a lot of the time I have stood back as he put other people or projects before me. I’ve sat by and watched you and Tom make decisions about our relationship when it should have been Tom and I. Always what was best for Tom Hiddleston, not Tom and Dina,’ she said.  
‘Dina,’ Luke interrupted her, ‘I’m not denying you love him, blind Freddie can see that and the devotion and support you’ve shown to him, but I can’t pretend I wasn’t furious after what happened after the two of you were caught in the elevator, it’s made you a thorn in my side ever since. Waiting to see what’s next for me. What damage control will I need to do? The amount of shit that I had to clean up that those girls put all over social media was an absolute nightmare for me. For weeks that went on and no one wanted to leave it alone. I’ll admit I avoided you like the plague. I felt you were with him for all the wrong reasons,’ he explained.  
‘And now?’ she asked.  
‘I just want him to be happy Dina. As much as it kind of pains me to admit it, he’s happiest when he’s with you,’ Luke said quietly.  
Dina blinked back tears at Luke omission.  
‘I’m the happiest when I’m with him too Luke. Just the two of us. This past week has just been awful. I have missed him terribly. So, so terribly,’ Dina shook her head, sadness pained her features.  
Luke stepped forward so that he was standing in front of her. He tentatively placed his hand on her arm.  
‘Then you need to sort this out, once and for all Dina. Both of you just cannot go on like this. Make up your mind; put him out of his misery. I know it’s the last thing you want to hear, but he has to fly out to Vancouver tomorrow afternoon. You’ve got to let him go with some sort of direction your relationship is taking, don’t you think?’ he cocked his head to the side in question.  
‘Yes,’ she nodded in agreement, ‘yes, you’re right, for once,’ she replied.  
Luke smirked at her.  
‘The sooner the better Dina,’ he said pointedly, before reaching forward and giving her upper arm a gentle squeeze, ‘I’ll leave you to it then eh?’ he said as he moved towards her front door.  
Opening it, he turned back to Dina who had followed him. They both smiled at each other.  
‘If I choose to stay with Tom, you need to back the fuck off. We’re not puppets that can be controlled by you Luke,’ she said firmly.  
‘I’ll try Dina, I’ll try,’ he chuckled before heading out.  
Dina closed the door behind him, resting her forehead on the smoothness of the wood.

The elevator debacle...

Dina remembered it well; it had been a trying time for Luke. Tom had laughed about it and Dina had just cringed every time she was in the same room as Luke and his gaze was one of distaste towards her…

They had been secretly dating for about two months when Dina had flown to the set where Tom was filming Thor.  
They’d gone out for a quiet dinner together late one night after filming. Slightly drunk after a few drinks, they walked back to the hotel, laughing as they made their way through the foyer towards the elevator. As they waited for the doors to open, Tom couldn’t help but look down and admire the knee-length black halter neck dress she had on. His hand that rested on the exposed skin of Dina’s upper back made its way down to the top of her bottom, slowly massaging it. Dina held her breath in as his hand continued to squeeze her flesh. Looking over her shoulder at him, she saw his gaze had become heated, his eyes clouded as they raked over her body, his tongue running over his bottom lip.  
Maybe it had been the alcohol, maybe it had been the lust she saw on his face, or the sudden wetness she felt between her legs, but she needed him to fuck her like there was no tomorrow. To the point she would be screaming his name, begging for more, unable to stand properly afterwards.  
She turned her body so her front was touching his side, her legs spread apart so that when she had grabbed his hand and placed it between her legs, her body was hidden from view. She moaned into his arm as he cupped her mound through her dress.  
‘You’re already wet, I can feel it,’ Tom whispered in her ear, ‘but I’d much rather taste it.’  
As if God was on their side, the elevator ‘dinged’ and the doors opened. Tom ushered Dina inside before pushing the button for the top floor suite. They stood there, waiting for the doors to close.  
No sooner had they closed did Tom pounce on her.  
He pushed her back onto the elevator wall, capturing her mouth in a searing kiss, his tongue forcing its way in to taste hers before pulling away to trail it down her exposed cleavage until he was on his knees and he had pushed her dress up around her waist.  
‘Put your leg over my shoulder,’ he ordered.  
Bracing herself against the mirrored walls, she almost buckled as Tom wasted no time and placed his mouth over her already wet cunt. He ran his tongue up and down her folds before sucking her engorged clit. Dina’s hips began to rock against Tom’s mouth as she stifled a scream as his tongue pushed its way inside of her.  
‘Fuck! Tom!’ she moaned.  
She watched him in the mirrored reflection from across the confined space and suddenly wanted nothing more than to rip her dress off before riding his gloriously thick, hard cock.  
Her eyes narrowed and her teeth clenched as she grabbed a fistful of his hair in her hand and pulled him closer to her cunt, she was just about ready to come all over his face and in his mouth.  
The elevator suddenly stopped.  
Tom quickly stood upright, realising they were not at his floor. Dina pulled her dress down as Tom wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. They quickly stood back with their back against the wall.  
A group of six young women came in, not paying much attention to their companions already in the elevator until one of them did a double-take, realisation setting in on her face. She took in their flushed faces, messed up hair and the way they were breathing erratically as though they’d been engaging in some form of exercise.  
‘Oh my god, you’re Tom Hiddleston!’ she exclaimed.  
Dina felt all the women’s eyes first on Tom then on her as they swivelled around. She was surprised they didn’t pull a muscle at the speed in which they turned.  
‘Yes, yes I am,’ he replied, flashing them his megawatt smile, ‘and what are you lovely ladies up to this evening?’ he enquired, keeping the focus on the women.  
They then launched into an explanation of the celebratory birthday dinner for one of them and that they were heading back to their hotel rooms to continue their party.  
‘You know, you would be more than welcome to join us Tom…’ one had said, hooking her arm through his.  
Dina smoothed down the front of her dress as she fought back the urge to rip the girl’s hair out from her scalp.  
‘As much as I’d love to ladies, I am already in the middle of a date with my beautiful companion,’ Tom said, extricating himself from the woman and placing his arm around Dina.  
Yeah, suck on that, Dina thought.  
The girl’s eyes narrowed as she looked Dina up and down.  
The elevator stopped again and reluctantly the women walked out, but not before one of them turned back and winked at Tom.  
‘We’re in room 836 if you change your mind Tom…’ pushing her chest out for show.  
‘Thank you ladies,’ he smiled again, ‘I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening festivities,’ he continued before placing a kiss on Dina’s temple.  
The women walked off in a huff, clearly put out by Tom’s refusal.  
‘Did you see her?’  
‘Surely he’s not with her?’  
‘What do you think they were up to in there?’  
‘Well what do you think?’  
‘They weren’t running a fucking marathon that’s for sure.’  
‘Did you see her trying to fix her dress though?’  
‘Oh she had something under there!’  
‘You know it!’  
‘Bitch, why would he be with her?’  
‘Oh you know we have to tweet this!’  
‘Fuck that, this is going on Tumblr!’  
Tom and Dina could hear the barrage of mixed comments from the drunken women as they made their way down the hall.  
Dina had leaned back against the wall, her head held back, trying to will away the tears that pricked her eyes.  
‘In answer to their question,’ Tom said out loud as the elevator doors closed and it continued its accent, ‘you’re gorgeous, funny, intelligent, caring, generous, independent, supportive, among many things, and about to come over and over again multiple times tonight,’ he bent his head so his lips were at her ear, ‘you’re a hot little minx that’s as sexy as fuck with almost no limits in the bedroom, just like me. Sometimes the things we do are so wrong that it’s right. And I’m not going to pretend it doesn’t make me want to fuck you every time I see you.’  
The comments from the women had sent her self-confidence plummeting, and momentarily put doubt in mind regarding Tom. But she just looked at him in a daze as the elevator doors opened, and he brushed his groin against her as he reached for her hand to lead her out and down the hall. She had felt his rock hard cock against her side and without giving the women another thought; she let herself be pulled to their hotel room.  
Tom opened the door with his room key, letting Dina go in ahead of him. As soon as she had entered, he had closed the door and was quickly pressed up behind her, his hands placed on her hips.  
‘Safeword?’ he asked.  
‘Delayed Gratification,’ she replied without hesitation.  
She wasn’t silly; she loved it when Tom wanted to be in control. She happily went along for the ride.  
He began to place kisses along her bare shoulders as his hands slowly moved to cup her bottom.  
Fuck! He was going to be torturously slow when she really wanted hard and fast. His hands made their way around her wrists before he guided them around her front.  
‘Hold them there love,’ he said as she felt movement from behind her. She then watched as he brought his tie around and bound her wrists together. His hands then slowly ran up from her wrists to her shoulders.  
She shivered under his touch, clenching her thighs together, anticipating what he was going to do next.  
One of his hands left her shoulder to reach around under her chin, the other cradling the base of her head, turning it so he could kiss her. He was gentle but firm and she found herself seeming to melt into it. He suddenly pulled her hair, forcing her head to tilt backwards as his tongue found the dip next to her collarbone, before running up the side of her neck to find her panting mouth.  
He traced his tongue over her bottom lip before capturing her mouth again, his tongue pushing, demanding entrance. She moaned around his tongue, reciprocating his want. She felt her body flush with heat, lust clouding her mind. It was all she could do not to move her hands between her legs and touch herself.  
Tom pulled his mouth from hers, a final swipe across her lips before he pulled away. His hands reached up to where her dress was fastened behind her neck. Unfastening the buttons, Dina watched as the front of her dress fell to her waist, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. Her nipples started to harden of their own accord as his hands came around to the front of her shoulders and he slowly trailed his fingers down her body, over her breasts, each individual finger running over her hardened nipples until they reached her waist. Her nipples had peaked so hard she silently willed him to take one in his mouth and suck it like she knew he was so, so good at.  
Gripping her dress, he pushed it down so it fell around her feet onto the floor.  
‘Walk,’ he commanded.  
Unsure of where to, Dina headed towards the lounge area, thinking they would continue to the bedroom.  
Oh how wrong she was.  
‘Stop,’ he said, to which Dina found herself standing naked in the middle of the darkened lounge room, save for the moonlight floating through the large floor to ceiling window and the two standing lamps that had been left on.  
Tom moved in front of her, removing his jacket as he did so, throwing in onto a chair. He loosened another button on his shirt before he started on the sleeves, unbuttoning them and rolling them up. He now stood in front of her, still clothed in contrast to her stark nakedness.  
‘So beautiful,’ he murmured as he cupped her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples, ‘and mine, all mine,’ he said as he bent his head and lazily traced his tongue around one of them, causing Dina to arch into his mouth, moaning from the touch of his tongue, ‘so delicious,’ he whispered as he licked his tongue over the bud again before he straightened up, much to Dina’s disappointment.  
He reached for his tie that was dangling from Dina’s bound wrists and pulled on it, bringing her hands forward, and onto his crotch. Beneath her fingers, Dina could feel how hard his cock was and how much she wanted it inside her. Biting her lip, she began to palm his cock, massaging it until she heard the sharp intake of his breath.  
‘As much as I want you on your knees with my cock in your mouth, I have other plans,’ he growled in a low voice at her. Dina thought she was almost going to come on the spot.  
‘Take it out,’ he ordered, groaning as she unzipped his pants, his cock springing out of it confines and into her hands, ‘do you feel what you do to me?’ he whispered, his voice ragged, ‘you make me so hard Dina. I just want to bend you over and fuck you from behind, or put you on your knees and fuck your beautiful mouth,’ he whispered in her ear.  
Dina’s breathing increased as his words and she wished to god he’d do one of those things to her at that very moment, he was driving her mad with lust as he kept her waiting.  
‘Right now though my love, I just want to fuck you,’ and with that he pulled away from her, and still holding onto the tie, pulled her towards the lounge room window.  
Before she knew it, he had pulled the tie above her head, moved behind her and pushed her body onto the glass.  
‘Spread your legs,’ he ordered, as he stepped back to look at her.  
Her arms were bound, above her head, her legs spread, still in her gorgeous high heels and flush against the window.  
He placed one hand on her wrists and the other between her legs, running them through the slickness of her folds.  
‘Fuck you’re so wet for me darling. Think how easily my cock will slide right into you when I finally fuck you,’ he whispered into her ear.  
His warm breath in her ear, her breasts pushed against the cold glass, his dirty words had Dina convinced she was just about ready to come all over his hand.  
It could also be that very same hand that was now fucking her cunt with his fingers that may also be contributing too, but she wasn’t going to get too technical about it.  
He pulled his hand away and she clenched her fists in silent protest at the loss of his touch. Then she heard the slow moving sound of his zipper being fully opened. Her thigh muscles clenched in anticipation of what was coming, as did the throbbing between her legs.  
She rested her forehead against the cool of the glass, trying to focus her vision. She suddenly thought, could they be seen? Although it was night, they were illuminated from the light shining from behind them from the lamps in the lounge. Dina held her breath at the thought of someone watching them from a nearby apartment, or from the street below if they should suddenly look up.  
She felt Tom press his cock at her opening, feeling him coat it with her wetness before he suddenly thrust inside her and in that moment she didn’t give a fuck who saw them. His thrusts were slow, but forceful, calculated to fill her completely when he was fully inside her, but leaving her frustrated with want as he pulled out and paused between each thrust.  
His hands held her by the hips as his mouth found its way onto her neck. Dina’s head fell backward onto Tom’s shoulder, her mouth opened as she moaned with each deep thrust of his cock.  
‘Oh. God. Tom,’ she panted, her hands although bound, were scrambling for purchase against the smooth glass.  
‘Fuck you feel so warm…and wet,’ Tom growled in her ear.  
The room was filled with the sounds of their bodies moving together, of Dina’s body as Tom pounded her into the glass, their moans reverberating, the obscenities whispered from their mouth’s.  
His thrusts became faster, rougher as he could feel his climax building within him. He moved one of his hands around the front of Dina and between her folds, finding her clit and pinching it. It was all that Dina needed as she screamed out as her orgasm suddenly ripped through her body. Unable to help herself, her hands came off the window and over her head to grasp Tom’s hair as her body shook violently.  
‘Tom…Tom…’ she moaned as his thrusts continued until he to, finally came, filling her with his thick, hot seed. He released his grip on her thighs and slowly ran his hands up the sides of her body, over her arms and to her wrists. Grabbing the tie, he unfastened it, letting it fall to the ground. He pulled his softened cock out of Dina, his cum starting to seep out slowly down her thighs. Turning her around to face him he spoke.  
‘You took your hands off the window,’ he said.  
‘Your fault, you drove me crazy,’ Dina replied.  
‘Tell me why I shouldn’t punish you?’ he growled, his hands encircling her, resting on her bottom.  
‘Cause you’ll want to fuck me again!’ Dina smirked, as she began unbuttoning his shirt.  
Tom chuckled as he suddenly scooped her up under her bottom, her legs instantly winding around his waist. He moved to carry her to the bedroom.  
Kissing the tip of her nose he laid her on the bed, refusing to let go of her so that he was still on top of her, happily entwined in her grasp.  
‘Yeah, you’re fucking right!’ he laughed, before leaning down to kiss her once more…

Dina’s heart swelled at the memory, her eyes filling with tears.  
They were always so perfect together.  
When it was just the two of them, life seemed idyllic, serene.  
But when something, or someone, such as Luke, was thrown into the mix, it threw out their balance. Whether Tom realised it or not, Dina wasn’t sure. He was so busy trying to please everyone around him, making sure they had what they needed from him, sometimes to the detriment of Dina and their relationship.  
Their love, their bond was indeed strong, she felt it almost unbreakable despite everything, or so she thought.  
But was it enough? Was love still enough for Dina?  
She walked over to where she had slept the night before on the couch and picked up the framed photograph she had cradled whilst asleep. Her fingers gently traced over Tom’s face before a stray tear fell from her face and onto him. She walked over to the shelf and replaced the frame where it belonged.  
Taking a deep breath, she let out a shaky exhale.  
This couldn’t go on.  
It wasn’t right or healthy for either of them.  
She’d made her decision.  
Grabbing her phone and keys, she headed out the door, out of her apartment and hopped into her car. She started the engine, gripping the steering wheel.  
She knew what she had to do.  
What was right for Tom.  
What was right for her.


	10. Chapter 10

Dina drove in silence as she navigated the quiet streets of London.  
The weather was bleak, much like her mood, and the clouds seemed to grow darker the more she continued to drive. She blinked furiously, trying to keep her tears at bay. This past week had drained her both physically and emotionally.   
But that was all about to change.   
She’d made her decision that they couldn’t go on like this. She needed to get herself together, try and focus as best she could and get some perspective. Luke was right. She wasn’t being fair to Tom either. She needed to set this right for him as well. He was about to start work on a new film and that needed to be his focus. She had to free his mind to do so, to allow him to give his best.  
The light pitter patter of raindrops began to fall on the car’s window screen.  
Fucking great, Dina thought. Now the weather was going out in sympathy with her too. The light rain soon turned into a downpour to the point Dina could hear the far off sound of thunder in the distance.  
She smirked sadly to herself. It was a running joke between them that whenever there was thunder around, Thor was angry and chasing after Loki.  
After a few more moments, she turned down the street where Tom lived, slowly pulling to a stop out the front of his apartment.  
Her stomach was churning, she felt so sick inside at what was about to happen.  
Was he going to hate her?  
She sighed heavily at the thought when all he ever did was love her, unconditionally.  
The rain was pelting down, and she cursed herself for not bringing an umbrella. She’d quickly dressed in some yoga pants, singlet and a cardigan thrown over.   
Fuck it, she thought, she’d just have to make a mad dash to his apartment.  
Opening the door, she jumped out and slammed the door before running towards his building, pushing the lock button on her key as she ran. The rain beat down on her, almost blinding her as she ran. She opened the door to the apartment building and continued running up the stairs until she stood out the front of Tom’s door. She was now cold, wet and out of breath from running. She took a few deep breaths, pushing her wet hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ears.  
She stood in front of his door, her hand poised to knock on it.  
Oh god, oh god, oh god she thought.  
There was a part of her that screamed ‘run.’ Run as fast as you can, he can wait another day. The other part overruled it; she knew she had to finish this, no matter how painful it might be. Taking a breath, she knocked on his door…and waited.  
She heard his footsteps as he made his way to the door and her heart seemed to leap into her throat as he opened it.  
Shock registered on both their faces as they took in each other’s appearance.   
Tom saw her dripping wet from the rain, shaking from the cold as she looked at him, clearly trying to hold herself together. She looked tired, not at all like someone who had moved on with another man…  
To say Tom looked like he’d been to hell and back was an understatement. He looked pale, drawn, like he too hadn’t slept. His eyes were bloodshot and the twinkle they usually held was gone.  
Because of her.  
He looked broken. She’d broken him. This wonderful, beautiful man was just a shell of his former self.  
Guilt washed over her and she held back a sob as tears filled her eyes.  
‘May…may I come in?’ she almost whispered.  
Wordlessly, Tom moved away from the door and shuffled to the lounge. Dina walked in and shut the door behind her before heading in the same direction. But Tom wasn’t there when she walked in. He suddenly came back, carrying a towel for her. Realising she was making a puddle on his carpet, she immediately started to apologise.  
‘Oh I’m so sorry Tom. I…I didn’t realise…’ she said.  
‘Here,’ he said handing the towel to her.  
Thanking him, she took it and dried off her face and her hair, before handing it back to him. He took it and sat it on the arm rest of the couch.  
‘I’ll make you some tea,’ he said, starting to move to the kitchen.  
His kindness was killing her. She didn’t deserve it.  
‘No!’ she blurted out, ‘I mean, no thank you,’ she looked up at him, ‘I just…I just want to talk, get this over with,’ she said quickly.  
Tom’s expression hardened, his jaw clenched as she spoke. So she wanted to do this quickly. Get it over and done with. After all they’d been through he felt he deserved better, at least some of her precious time.  
She stood in front of him wringing her hand together, swallowing nervously as she gazed at the floor. She heard the rain against the window pane, becoming louder as the storm approached, the thunder coming closer from the distance.  
She was afraid.  
No, she was terrified to look at Tom.  
She’d never been in this position before. He’d never given her reason to be. She knew that if she looked at him, she’d see every emotion in his eyes, and she’d inflicted it. Tom had a generous heart, it was one of the qualities about him that drew her to him, and he would probably find it in his heart to forgive her for this.   
But would she ever be able to forgive herself?  
Squeezing her eyes tightly shut and then opening them up, she slowly raised her head to look at Tom.  
She felt her heart constrict.  
Tom was looking at her with utter despair, pain and sorrow that he wore on his face like a mask. The brightness seemed to have faded from his eyes. He was pale and drawn. No warm smile that usually came so easily to him.  
‘Tom…I…’ Dina began, her voice hitching, ‘I’m sorry,’ she whispered so quietly that Tom almost missed it, ‘I’ve been incredibly selfish and unfair to you, without any reason or explanation.’  
‘Dina, I wouldn’t say…’ Tom began, but Dina held up her hand to stop him.  
‘Please Tom, I…I need to say this and if you interrupt me, I don’t think I’ll be able to finish,’ she said taking a deep breath.  
‘I love you Tom, more than anything. That’s never changed. It will most likely never change, no matter what happens between us,’ Dina began to pace up and down in the room, she was no longer able to look Tom in the eye. Not because she didn’t want to, but she thought if she focussed on her hands or the imaginary line she was walking on, she would be able to say everything she needed to say and that Tom deserved to hear, without being distracted by him.  
‘You are incredibly gifted at what you do Tom, and I’m so proud of you and how far you’ve come, how much you immerse yourself in each role you take on, how you commit and give so much both mentally and physically. I’ve always supported you in whatever role you’ve taken,’ she paused for breath, letting what she had said sink in, ‘I know you’ve tried your best to give us a ‘normal’ relationship as best you could and you know how much I love you and appreciate you for doing that. I understand that sometimes it has to be Tom Hiddleston the actor when we go out instead of just the regular Tom Hiddleston I first met, and I get that, I do. But I feel…well, I’ve felt, since our trip to Jamaica and…those pictures…’ she whispered as her voice faltered and unbeknownst to her, Tom’s heart breaking just a little bit more as he listened to her.  
‘I know Luke did a lot of work to cover it up…to hide it…but without me,’ she finally felt brave enough to look at Tom from the corner of her eye, ‘you never asked me what I wanted or what I thought we should do,’ Tom’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion, ‘you and Luke seem to make a lot of decisions regarding ‘us’ and what’s best for ‘us.’ It used to be just you and me Tom, now it always seems to feel like you, me and Luke.’  
‘What would you have had us do Dina? Let those photos be published?’ Tom asked.  
‘No of course not, but it would have been nice to have been consulted, to be kept in the loop, that’s all. Not…dismissed all the time,’ she finished quietly.  
‘Dismissed?’ Tom asked bewildered, ‘is that what you really think? I…we…just wanted to protect you,’ Tom swallowed, ‘I found you curled up on the floor outside the door when you couldn’t get inside Dina. You hit me and cried until you fell asleep exhausted…it broke my heart to see you in so much pain darling.’  
Dina winced at the memory, before jumping at the crack of thunder that seemed to be right over the top of them.  
‘I know. I know Tom, please don’t remind me,’ she said holding a hand on her forehead as if to block it out.  
‘But it used to be just us. We made decisions. We talked it out. Now you seem to have to consult Luke in everything we do,’ Tom regarded her silently, thinking carefully before he spoke.  
‘Things are different Dina. I…am…more well known. Playing Loki has blown things out of the water. You were there when it happened. I thought you were excited about it. For me. Am I wrong?’ he asked her quietly, ‘have I been wrong all this time?’  
‘No!’ Dina replied quickly, ‘no, no, not at all. I guess…I guess I just didn’t think…I didn’t know what your fame would bring to us. To our relationship,’ she sighed heavily, ‘I just feel that sometimes we’ve become almost like a movie, a script and I’m told how I need to play my part. Does that make sense Tom?’ she looked at him questioningly, ‘it feels like I’m suffocating, like I can’t breathe.’  
The lights through the apartment suddenly flickered on and off as the storm raged outside.  
Tom looked at the pained expression on Dina’s face, the hurt in her eyes.  
He understood.  
She wasn’t saying he didn’t feel that he loved her, that he didn’t pay her enough attention, or made her feel unwanted. She was no longer being given the chance to feel. To be her own person in their relationship. She was losing that choice.  
He finally understood.  
He stepped forward towards her and seeing she didn’t move away from him, he reached for her hands. Biting his lip to keep the tears from falling from his eyes, he held onto her hands and gently ran his thumbs over the backs of them.   
‘I get it,’ he whispered, ‘you feel you were being shaped and moulded, what we needed you to be, how to act, what to wear, what to say. I wasn’t trying to change you on purpose I swear. I guess…you needed to be a part of an image we were trying to project. I’m so sorry Dina, can you forgive me?’  
Dina reached up and touched Tom’s face. God she missed the touch of his skin under her fingertips. Did he need to be forgiven? He had never intentionally hurt her before and she knew he never would. It felt like they were swimming in a fast flowing stream. Tom was out in front, strong and confident while she was slowly being dragged under and swept away with the swirling current. She felt she could no longer reach out to him.  
‘There’s nothing to forgive Tom.’ Dina shook her head, ‘I think…I think I just got lost somehow. I was no longer me. I’d become a different version of me. The one that fits in with you. The famous you.’  
They looked at each other, seeming to see each other clearly. A small smile of hope on Tom’s face at her words. But then she watched it fade just as quickly, his eyes widening and his face losing its colour.  
‘Dina…I…’ he swallowed, feeling sick to his stomach, ‘there’s…there’s something I need to tell you…’ he began, ‘something happened…there was…this girl…and’  
‘No, no, no, no, no!’ the thought sickened her that Tom had somehow been with someone else and although she knew she should be angry, she didn’t feel she had it in her, it didn’t feel right.  
‘No you don’t!’ she looked him straight in the eye, ‘there’s nothing you need to tell me that will change anything. We weren’t together this week. I don’t need to know. I don’t want to know,’ she said in a clear, strong voice, ‘but it will never happen again will it?’  
‘Never my love,’ he shook his head, ‘can you say the same?’ he asked.  
She blinked in confusion as the lights flickered again around them.  
‘I’m sorry, what?’ she asked.  
Tom looked at her.  
‘I…I saw you and Jake…together. You were laughing and…you touched him…you looked so happy,’ he said slowly.  
‘What?’ Dina cried, ‘what on earth are you talking about?’  
‘At the pub I saw the two of you when I came looking for you on Friday night. I missed you at work and they said you were out for drinks at a nearby pub. I saw the two of you through the window…’ he said.   
‘And you thought he and I..?’ Dina said incredulously.  
‘You looked so happy…’ Tom trailed off.  
‘Actually,’ Dina said, ‘he tried, but I said no. It could have been so easy for me to do, I’ll admit that but…’ she said.  
‘But what?’ Tom asked.  
‘But he wasn’t you,’ Dina said.  
‘Look at me Dina! You are everything to me. You are my equal in so many ways; there is no one, no one else I want to have children with, to grow old with. I want to share everything with you. I want us to laugh together, to cry together, spend lazy mornings together in bed, read to one another, talk about anything and everything, hold each other and not have to say anything, hold hands and run through the rain, dance together to the music that runs through my head. I want you to be the first thing I see when I wake in the morning and the last thing I see before I close my eyes,’ he was breathing heavily as his words tumbled out as quickly as he could speak them, ‘do you still doubt my love for you? For us?’ he asked.  
They stared, looking at each other as their words hung in the air. They had both found themselves in the position to be with another person. And one of them did. The realisation set in for Dina as she looked in at Tom and she felt like she’d been kicked in the stomach, the thought hit her so suddenly as Tom stood in front of her.   
A loud bang rang out and the power went out in the apartment, plunging it into darkness, though they were both still illuminated by the lightning from the storm. The thunder continued loudly as did the rain pelting on the windows. Dina looked outside as the storm raged.  
‘Dina? Dina? Dina look at me!’ Tom yelled over the rising noise of the storm, ‘do you still love me?’ he asked, ‘is there still an ‘us?’ Do you still want there to be an ‘us’ anymore? Say…say you still do…please…’ his eyes filled with tears again and his voice began to crack.  
‘Tom…I…I…’ she shook her head, tears starting to fall down her cheeks, ‘we’ve changed, it’s all changed…’  
‘When I first met you Dina,’ Tom cut her off as he took a shaky breath, ‘I didn’t get lost in you, I fucking drowned…’ he watched Dina start to sob, ‘and you’re the only person that can save me…’


End file.
